Ember's Journey
by wolfman32
Summary: Ember is finally starting his journey with his trainer, Grady. On his way he'll see new places, make new friends, defeat enemies. And he'll also find some love on the way. Rated M for some lemons, like one in chapter 3. More in the furture. R&R please.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hi everyone, this is my first pokemon fanfic and I hope its good. Please read it through.**

**Ember's Journey**

"Ember! Come here son!" A Umbreon called out to his son who was playing in a grassy field with a Cyndaquil and Bayleaf.

"Coming dad!" He yelled and ran up to his father. He wagged his tail as he jumped up and down next to his father. "Is it going to be today dad?" He asked excitedly.

His father chuckled. "Yes son, today you get to go with a trainer and you two get to start your journey together."

Ember crouched down. "I bet I'll grow stronger then you dad." He playfully growled.

"Oh no you won't." His father said and crouched down to his son's level. "No one's as strong as your dad," Ember tackled his dad and father and son wrestled together.

A beautiful Espeon came in to see the two males wrestling. "Ok boys that's enough, Ember, you have to save your energy. You're going to be leaving soon and you need to reserve as much as you can." She leaned down and nuzzled her son.

"Mom stop, I'm not a little kit anymore!" Ember whined.

"He's right Lia; we need to see him as grown up, not a kit." Her mate told her.

"But Night, he's our baby!" Lia whimpered. Ember came over and nuzzled his mother.

"Mom, I'll always be your son, but I'm about to leave. Don't cry." He told her.

Lia wiped her eyes. "I know I'm just going to be so worried about you." The three pokemon then heard a loud whistle.

Night walked up to his. "Come on son, its time. We'll walk with you." Ember nodded and the three pokemon left the small den and headed toward a house with a big windmill. Night walked up to a man in a white coat and they had a mental telepathic conversation. The man soon looked at Ember.

"Ah, Ember, are you ready to meet your trainer?" Ember nodded and all four of them walked into the house to see a chubby human inside sitting down with a book in his hand and his legs crossed.

"Grady?" The professor asked, the young man put the book away and looked up. "This is your partner."

Ember and Grady approached each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Grady stretched out his hand and Ember sniffed it nervously. He liked this human's scent. The pokemon and trainer then stared into each other's eyes exchanging words that did not have to be said, they accepted each other as equals.

"I see that you two like each other." The professor laughed as Ember wagged his tail.

"Thanks Professor Oak. What's his name?" Grady asked.

"Ember, his parents are right here." Night and Lia stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you," Grady bowed his head. 'If you hurt my baby during this adventure, I will rip your insides out and hang you by your own intestines!' A voice said in his head. He gulped and looked at the Lia from where the voice came. "I swear that he will be safe with me."

Night nudged Lia. "Lia, be nice." Lia giggled and nuzzled Ember.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes mother,"

"Ok, be safe. Don't forget to take a bath every night."

"Ok mom"

"Be sure to clean your fur good. Clean behind your ears"

"Mom ok, can I go now?" Ember asked as he felt heat go to his cheeks in embarrassment. Grady could tell Ember was getting embarrassed.

"You ready?" He asked the small Eevee. Ember nodded and Grady shouldered his pack and they headed toward the door.

"Grady, aren't you forgetting something?" Professor Oak asked. Grady turned around to see the Professor holding a square red device up.

"Oh." Grady walked over and got it with a little blush growing on his cheeks. He then turned it to Ember and pressed a button. A beep sounded and Grady read the words that scrolled down the screen.

"So you know Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick attack. Cool." Grady got down on his knees to look Ember in the eye. "You ready for our adventure?"

Ember nodded and the two headed for the door. "Ember! Don't forget to wash your private place!" His mother yelled to him making Ember blush. He decided to quicken the pace and ran forward making Grady run to catch up.

(An hour later)

Grady sat down on a small log. Ember and he had just completed their first three miles. He unslung a canteen and drank some from it; he then poured some in a dish for Ember.

"There you go boy, we need to drink water a lot." Ember lapped some up. They then heard some bushes rattle behind them.

The two shared a glance and Grady nodded. Soon a red pokemon with many tails came out.

"A Vulpix? I've always wanted one of them! Ember get ready to battle!" Ember walked up and growled at it. The Vulpix growled back.

"Ember use tackle!" Grady ordered. Ember ran at the Vulpix and tackled it in the side. The Vulpix went flying and skidded across the ground, it go back up shaking its head and got ready for its counter attack. "Ember don't give it time! Use quick attack!" Ember shot forward in a quick burst of speed and hit the Vulpix one last time. The Vulpix then fainted. "Pokeball go!" Grady threw the small sphere and it hit the Vulpix causing a red light to appear and the Vulpix disappear into the ball. The red light blinked for a few seconds before it finally dinged. Grady walked over and picked it up.

"Yes! I caught a Vulpix! Oh yes! All thanks to my best Eevee!" He ran over and hugged Ember. "Great job man, now let's meet our new teammate." He released the Vulpix in a flash of light.

Ember walked up to the now released Vulpix. "Hello, I'm Ember. Nice to meet you." The Vulpix looked at him.

"What's his name?" She nodded toward Grady.

"His names Grady, he's our trainer." Grady walked over.

"Ummm, Vulpix, may I check something?" The Vulpix nodded and Grady looked behind her tails which both of them to blush. "Ok yep, you're a female. So, I'll call you…Flare?" The Vulpix nodded smiling at her new name. "Then Flare it is, come on you two, let's keep going on this adventure." He got up and continued down the path with his two pokemon following him.

"So far, how is Grady as being a trainer?" Flare asked Ember.

"Well, I've only been around with him for a while, but he's really cool. He kinda looks at us like equals. Which is really cool." The two pokemon and the trainer continued until the sun started to set.

"Ok guys, we'll stop here for the night." Grady then got out a tent and set it up. It was big enough for three Ryhorns to lie side by side in.

"Is the tent big enough?" Ember whispered to Flare which made giggle. Grady looked back wondering what the giggling was about then shook it off.

"Ok guys, who wants dinner?" He asked. Ember and Flare both yipped. "What? I can't hear you." They both yipped louder which made Grady chuckle and get cooking stuff out.

"Ember can you and Flare go find me some firewood?" He asked and the two pokemon ran into the forest looking for some. They soon came back with sticks in their mouths and logs on their back. "Thanks guys." He propped the twigs and logs in a teepee form. "Flare can you light it for me?" Flare nodded and sent a small ember into the middle making the sticks blaze up.

"Ok guys, go on and play and I'll call you when dinners ready." The two pokemon yipped and went and played in the tall grass. Ember snuck up behind Flare when they were playing tag and tackled her softly to the ground.

"Yeah! Who's the pokemon?" He cheered as Flare laughed and pushed him off her. They then heard Grady calling for them and raced back to the camp.

When they got there they saw him pouring steamy broth into three bowls, one a bit bigger than the others. He laid three bowls on the ground as he sat down on the ground.

"Eat up guys. Eat your fill." He said and started to eat his. Ember walked over and ate some of the soup, he tasted meat in it and started to eat quicker and slurp the broth up.

"Slow down Ember," Flare giggled. Ember smiled and slowed down a little. Flare leaned down and lapped some of her soup. She looked over and saw Ember finish with a little meat stuck on his cheek.

"Hold still." She said and licked it off causing both her and Ember to blush.

Grady looked between the two pokemon. "Did something happen between you two when I wasn't looking?" He chuckled as they both shook their heads and making them both look as red on the cheeks as Flare's fur. Soon night started to fall.

"Ok, I'm sorry for embarrassing you two, let me get this fire put out and we'll go to bed." He then dumped some dirt on it and put the pots and pans away. Ember yawned and walked into the tent. Flare followed him and they lay by Grady's bed roll and closed their eyes. Ember heard Grady come in and lay down between him and Flare. The two pokemon snuggled against Grady's body and all three of them soon fell into a deep sleep.

**So how was it? Give your honest opion. Please, and if there's something that needs work on it, then tell me**


	2. A Good Friend and Complications

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter everyone, and I've done some better work on this one, it's hard for me to desribe some characters, so if you need help please message me. **

**Ember: You know Grady, you do need to work better on this.**

**Shut up Ember.**

**Flare: Ember's right Grady.**

**Not you too Flare.**

**Ember: Read and enjoy.**

**HEY! THATS MY LINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(The next morning)

Flare yawned and looked around the inside of the tent. Ember and Grady were both gone. She started to get worried before she heard yelling outside.

"Hmmm?" She walked out to see Ember tackling a tree with Grady telling him what to do. She watched as Ember seemed to get better every time he hit it.

"Okay Ember! One more time! Tackle!" Grady ordered and Ember sped toward the tree and tackled it. With that last hit the tree cracked and fell. Flare gasped softly which the two males heard and looked over at her.

"Hey Flare! Good morning, come here." Grady called over and Flare walked over. He took out his Pokedex and scanned her. "So you know tackle, tail whip, ember, and quick attack. Nice move selection. Wanna practice?" He asked her. Flare nodded.

Ember came up to them. There was sweat dripping off him. "Good luck Flare." He said and headed toward the nearby creek. Flare couldn't help but get aroused when she saw Embers muscles drenched with sweat. She shook the thought from her mind as Grady called out to her.

"Flare, you ready to train?" He asked her. She nodded her head her thoughts still on Ember. Grady then ordered her to start tackling a different tree since Ember had broken their last one. She did as she told and soon forgot about Ember. When she was done she was sweating just as much as Ember had been.

"Ok Flare, go clean yourself up and then we'll continue on our journey." Grady told her and she headed toward the creek. She saw Ember washing himself and slid into the water next to him.

"Hey Flare, how did your training go?" Ember asked her. She smiled at him.

"It went good. Grady says I'm strong." She told him. Ember smiled back at her. Flare had to fight to not faint when he smiled at her.

"That's good, well I'm clean, wanna walk back to camp together?" He asked. She nodded and started to wash her fur faster getting all the dirt and sweat out of it. When she was done she looked down at her fur and realized it was shining.

"Ok, I'm ready." She told him and got out. They then walked back to see Grady putting the tent down.

"You two ready?" He asked. They nodded and the three headed down the road. After an hour they all started to feel bored so Grady started whistling.

Flare kept glancing over at Ember as he smiled and started whistling along with Grady. Grady soon stopped when they saw another young man in front of them; he looked the same age as Grady but a little younger.

"Hello Grady," He said.

"Hello Brandt, how's your journey been going?" Grady asked.

"It's been alright. I did start just two hours before you did." Brandt told him. The two guys couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

"Oh gosh! I almost had it there!" Grady laughed as him and Brandt gave each other a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, me too. So who are these two pokemon?" He asked looking at Flare and Ember.

"This is Ember, I started with him, and we caught Flare a day and a half ago. They're both pretty strong." Grady told his friend. "And this must be your Charmander. He looks good."

"Thanks, we just got back from Mt. Moon. We're going to go train in Viridian forest to train for a while."

"You just got done with Mt. Moon? Have you defeated the Gym Leader in Pewter City already?" Grady asked amazed.

"Oh no, you don't have a map do you? They made an underground road that ends right by Mt. Moon." Brandt told him. "Here, I have an extra map." Brandt put his bag down and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Don't lose that, I won't give you another."

"Ok, hey, let's have a battle right now. We need training." Grady suggested.

"Ok, but don't cry when you lose." Brandt smirked and brought out a pokeball.

"Oh, I won't be the one losing. Flair, go on out!" Grady yelled and Flair walked out between Grady and Brandt.

"Come on out Onix!" Brandt said and threw his pokeball. There was a red flash and soon a huge snake-like rock appeared.

"Dang, an Onix. Nice one." Grady commented.

"Thanks, for that, I'll let you have the first move."

"Thank you, you're too kind. Flare use quick attack on his Onix!" Flare ran at her super speed and tackled the big rock pokemon. Onix was pushed back but he didn't fall.

"Onix, use tackle!" Brandt yelled and Flare found herself flying after getting hit, she winced and tried to up but fell back down.

"FLARE! Grady and Ember both yelled and they ran out too her. Brandt returned Onix and ran over.

"Grady I'm so sorry! I didn't think she would get so hurt!" Brandt said as he leaned down. Grady started to go through his pack.

"Damn it! I haven't bought any potions!" Grady cursed. Brandt brought a potion out.

"Here, this will help!" Grady thanked him and sprayed the potion on Flare's wounds. Soon she woke up.

"Flare! You're alright!" Ember cheered and nuzzled her. Flare blushed brightly and got up.

"Oh good, you're alright!" Grady said and hugged Flare close. "I got so worried."

"I'm alright you two." She said. But she was glad they were worrying about her. It made her feel special.

"I think that was enough for a fight." Brandt said.

"Yeah, maybe after some more training." Grady suggested.

"Well, you guys wanna go train with us in the Viridian Forest?" Brandt asked.

"Sure, let's go." Grady picked up Flare and carried her while they walked toward a huge grove of trees which Ember guessed was the entrance to the forest. Grady and Brandt walked in front of him and Brandt's Charmander. Ember looked over at the orange lizard like pokemon.

"Hello, I'm Ember." He said trying to make friends.

The charmander smiled. "I'm Charmander. It's nice to meet you." Charmander walked by Ember.

"So is Brandt a good trainer?" Ember asked.

"He's an awesome trainer! I'm already super strong from his help." Charmander said. As the two pokemon talked, Brandt and Grady were having their own conversation.

"That Vulpix of yours is pretty good Grady. Nice job training her." Brandt commented to his friend.

"Well, we only had one day of training, but we're going to get stronger and stronger as we go through our journey." Grady told Brandt.

"Do you know when you might reach the pokemon league?"

"Nope, but I hope I'll be there by next year. I don't want to be doing the same thing for more than two years."

"Cool, well, I wonder where all the pokemon in the forest are?" Brandt commented as they looked around. Flare looked back at Ember and couldn't help but blush.

'He's so handsome. I hope I get to see him at full power one day.' She thought to herself. For she knew when they battled each other, those two attacks he used were not at full power. She felt like she could walk now and she jumped from Grady's arms.

"Ok Flare, I guess you can walk then." Grady then continued talking to Brandt.

Flare walked back so she could walk next to Ember and the charmander. "Hey you two," She said cheerfully.

"Flare! You're alright!" Ember cheered and nuzzled her. Flare couldn't help but blush.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. Thanks Ember." She said. Ember sighed in relief.

"I'm happy you're safe. I wouldn't want my friend to get too hurt." Ember said relieved. Flare's ears drooped when he said _friend_. She was hoping they could be more than that. She got them back up quick before Ember noticed. Luckily he had gone back to talking to Charmander. She put up a fake smile and started to talk to Charmander as well.

Soon their trainers got tired of walking and sat down for a rest on a pair of stumps. "I guess we can camp here. That alright with you man?" Grady asked Brandt.

"Yeah, but I want to catch at least one pokemon before I go to bed." Brandt said getting out a tent.

"Ok, let's make it a challenge. Whoever catches a pokemon last has to wash the dishes after dinner. Deal?" Grady challenged.

"You're on, be prepared to wash a lot of dishes." Brandt laughed. "Come on Charmander!" He ordered and the trainer and pokemon ran into the forest.

"Flare, Ember let's go!" Grady yelled and they ran into the forest. He looked high and low for a pokemon.

"Hmm, where could a good pokemon be?" He asked himself.

Ember looked through some bushes that showed a small clearing. He then saw a Pidgey in the middle of the field. He yipped to get Grady's attention. Soon, him and Flare were there.

When Grady saw the Pidgey he rubbed Embers head. "Nice job boy! For that, you can battle the pokemon." Grady said and they walked out toward the Pidgey. It saw them and jumped back.

"Go Ember use quick attack!" Grady ordered. Ember did so and got close to the Pidgey but it dodged at the last second. Ember growled and tried again. The Pidgey dodged it again. He heard Grady try to think of a plan to hit the Pidgey.

The Pidgey then came and hit him with its own quick attack. He felt bruised but still good to fight. Before he could get up he felt himself lifted into the air and thrown against a tree. The Pidgey was using Whirlwind on him. He got back up and let out a low growl.

Ember then heard a gasp behind him. "Ember, use quick attack and go up that tree!" Grady ordered. Ember realized what he meant and did as he was ordered. He ran up the tree at high speed and soon was at the Pidgey's height. He then jumped off the branch and got a hit on the Pidgey which made it fall to the ground. Ember then rolled before he hit so it would cushion his fall.

"Ember it's on the ground! Hurry and use tackle!" Grady ordered. Ember ran at the Pidgey and tackled it. The Pidgey went flying, (A/N: my own little flying pokemon joke) and hit the ground. "Great job Ember! Let me handle it now! Go pokeball!" Grady yelled and threw one at the Pidgey. The Pidgey disappeared in a bright light and the ball wiggled around. Grady crossed his fingers as Ember got ready in case he had to fight more. Soon a ding was heard and the red light disappeared.

Grady went over and picked the pokeball up. "Yes! We caught a Pidgey! Our first flying pokemon!" Grady cheered and started doing his own little dance. Ember and Flare laughed at him.

Flare soon saw Embers bruises. "Ember your hurt!" She gasped and ran over to him.

"I'm alright Flare, I'm tough. No small bruise will keep me down." He exaggerated.

Flare smiled but still worried about him. 'Again, he didn't go at full power. What's with this cute Eevee?' she thought to herself then blushed when she saw Ember was a little bit cuter now. At least she had red fur to cover that blush.

Grady then ran over to them. "Come on guys, lets get back to camp, I don't wanna be washing the dishes tonight." He said. Ember and Flare yipped and ran back with him to camp. When they got there they saw Brandt making a campfire with Charmander.

Brandt looked up as they ran into the camp. "So did you get one? Cause I did." He smirked as he held up a pokeball and released an oddish.

"Dang it! You got one before me!" Grady cursed. He then let out the Pidgey he caught. "Well, let me see what your gender is and then I'll name you." Grady then pulled out his Pokedex and looked as the screen scrolled down. "A female, ok, how about Pidge? Do you like that?" He asked. The Pidgey thought for a moment before it nodded and let out a musical note.

"Well Pidge it is, welcome to the team." Grady told her. He then sat by Brandt to help get dinner started. Flare and Ember walked up.

Pidge landed on the grass in front of them. "Hello, nice to meet you." She said and bowed her head slightly.

Ember did the same. "Hi, I'm Ember; I was Grady's first pokemon."

Flare smiled and bowed her head in return. "I'm Flare; I'm Grady's second pokemon. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

Pidge looked back and forth between them. "Are you two mates?" She asked suddenly.

Ember and Flare both blushed. "No way! I'm not her mate! Why would I want to be her mate?" He laughed. He heard a cry and turned around just as Flare jumped out of the campsite and ran off.

Charmander and Pidge both looked at each other. Ember looked confused. "What did I do?" He asked in a confused tone. Pidge sighed and put a wing to her head.

Charmander shook his head. "Dude, she likes you. You just made her think that you would never ever want to go out with her." Ember gasped and looked to where Flare had run off.

"What do I do? I didn't mean too!" He asked already feeling guilty. Pidge walked over to him.

"Go tell her your sorry, and explain why." She explained to him.

He nodded and ran after Flare. He soon found her by a small river flowing through. She was crying by the water. "Flare, I didn't mean to say what I said back there like I hated you. I love you. But it's a friendship love. Flare please forgive me." He said and moved closer to her.

Flare wiped her eyes and looked at Ember. "Ember, I have feelings for you, I have for a while now. I just was hoping you might feel the same for me." She looked at him with love in her eyes hoping to see the same love in his.

She didn't. "Flare, I don't love you in the same way. I only love you like a best friend, or even a sister. Please, let's not go through this." Ember said turning away so he didn't have to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Well, then I have no choice, but to do this." He heard her say.

"Do wha-Ahh!" He yelled as she tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"Ember, I need to mate with you." Ember looked at Flare in shock as she gave him a lust filled look.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**How was it? Good? Please be honest. Give me a rating on 1 to 10.**

**Ember: Oh no, I remeber that.**

**Flare: *blush* Yep.**

**Haha! Thats for stealing my lines up at the top.**

**Ember: I hate you Grady.**

**I know you do.**


	3. Flare is a bad girl

**Hey everyone, here is Chapter three. And if you can guess with what happened in chapter 2, then you know what is it about to happen. I would like to give thanks to Eeveeinheat who helped me write this.**

**Ember: helped you?**

**OK, she wrote the sex part of it. I did the end though.**

**Ember: Ok. *Looks at chapter and winces* I remember that. **

**Flare: *blush* Yep.**

**Pidge: Oh, so that's why you two were gone so long. *Giggles***

**OK OK, that's enough, time for the story. Are you guys ready? Then enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Flare, stop this, please," Ember whimpered as Flare held him down.

Flare leaned forward and gave him a kiss, though he didn't return it. "Ember no, I can't. I need you inside me," she said, when she pulled away.

An alluring scent suddenly reached Ember's nose, grabbing his attention. The aroma was delightful, but he also felt himself slightly aroused by it. Following the scent, he looked down between Flare's legs and saw her private areas. He blushed as he saw them, but then saw a few droplets of blood dripping from her vagina.

Ember's mind rushed as he realized what was happening: Flare was in heat. Ember's mom had gone into heat a lot when he was little; his dad had always told him to go out and play for a while. He had always wondered why. Now he knew; females wanted to mate during this time.

"Flare, you're in heat. You don't know what you're thinking right now," Ember reasoned as he started to panic.

Flare just kissed him on the muzzle again. "No, I need you, Ember. Please, don't deny me this," she pleaded, staring into his eyes for a second.

Before he could reply, Flare started to move down his body. As her soft fur brushed against him, Ember found himself getting aroused. He tried to push away the sexual thoughts that appeared out of his head. "Flare, please; I don't want to do this! Please stop," he begged.

Flare just stopped above his groin area and stared at his member that had protruded from his shaft. "You're so big, Ember; I hope it will fit in me."

Before Ember could do anything, she slowly licked his penis from the base, up. Ember couldn't help but let out a small gasp from the feeling her wet tongue on him.

"Flare, please stop," he panted, though not as forceful as before.

Flare responded by licking his member once more, getting another small gasp from him. Ember was soon panting from the pleasure going through him as Flare continued to lick his member with long strokes of her hot, moist tongue.

"Oh, Ember, you taste so good," Flare moaned seductively, pausing in her licking.

Ember moaned as Flare suddenly put her mouth around the tip and started to slowly suckle it. Pleasure went through him as she did her oral work, her little canine teeth brushing lightly against his penis. He couldn't help himself as he began to give in to the pleasure from Flare's treament and enjoy it. When she finally moved to fit her muzzle all the way around him, he put his front paws on top of her head and pushed down softly.

"Oh, Flare, don't stop," he moaned pleasurably.

Flare giggled slightly, the sudden exhaling of her hot breath giving him more pleasure. Her mouth was like a moist cavern as she craddled his penis in her. He moaned more as pleasure continued to assail him and pushed her head down to the point of making his tip touch the back of her throat. Continuing her oral, Flare wrapped her tongue around him and bobbed slightly. It wasn't long before Ember felt a large shot pleasure erupting in him, signaling what could only be his climax.

"F-Flare, I'm going to-" he started.

However, before he could finish, his penis ejected its contents into the back of her mouth. Flare choked a little, but kept her mouth firmly placed around his penis, licking up all his semen as it came. After Ember was done ejaculating, Flare slowly took her mouth off him, his swollen manhood once again coming into view.

"Mmm, that was great, Ember. Nice and tasty," she giggled.

"Can we stop now, Flare?" Ember groaned, still panting from her treatment.

Flare shook her head. "No; we have to go all the way," she replied. She back up his body, positioning herself over him again. She looked back and moved her vagina directly over his still erected penis.

"No! No, we can't do this Flare!" Ember panicked. He tried to move out from under her, but Flare held him down. He knew he could force her off, but he could hurt her if he used any more strength.

"After we do this, Ember, you'll learn how much I love you," Flare said, kissing him on the muzzle again.

Then, in one swift motion, she pushed the end of his erect member into her vagina, elating a moan from both of them. Flare's vagina was hot and tight, her walls seeming to capture him in their warm embrace. Flare slowly pushed herself down until Ember's penis touched her hymen.

"Flare, stop!" Ember said, knowing they were about to go past the point of no return.

"I'm yours, Ember," Flare declared, before she then slammed herself down on him, breaking her hymen. She screamed in pain as he ripped her fragile hymen and went into her fully. A little blood seeped down between their sexual organs.

Ember groaned in pleasure as he felt her tight, fiery walls trap him in and hold his full length. Panting, Flare pulled upward to the point his tip was almost out of her, before coming down and sending pleasure through both of them.

"Oh, Ember! Yes! You're so big!" Flare moaned as she set a steady pace.

She could feel his member deep inside her, giving her the pleasure she had been seeking and pushing away the slight pain. She moaned out seductively as she rode him, her only thoughts was she needed more. Ember groaned as Flare came down repeatedly, hilting him fully each time. He could feel her inner walls getting warmer as her body grew excited from the vigorous act. Involuntarily, he started moving his hips upward as Flare humped him, his instincts starting to take over. He moans grew louder as he was filled with pleasure; he could no longer deny that it felt so good.

Flare started to go faster, their hips bumping a little with each thrust. Ember felt himself begin to perspire, both from their act of mating and the heat starting come off Flare. With her warm vaginal walls massaging him with each hilt and the seductive moaning coming from Flare, it wasn't long before Ember felt himself coming toward his climax. Knowing he release in her, he tried to catch his breath to speak.

Before he could, however, Flare suddenly cried out as she gave another plunge downward. Her six, red tails clenched Ember's tail, holding it tight as she stopped on top of him. Her vaginal walls constricted around his member as she released her own liquids over him, which quickly leaked out of their connected organs.

The sudden motion downward along with the constricing of her vagina pushed him over the edge. He let out a pleasure filled cry as his member knotted inside her, locking them together. His semen shot into her, filling her womb. Ember shivered slightly from the sudden burst of pleasure going through him.

Flare laid down on top of him, panting heavily from their enthusiastic act. Her damp pressed against Ember's, her head resting in his cream colored mane. Her six tails finally unclenched from his, both of theirs falling limply to the ground. Ember joined Flare's rapid panting as his body slowly recovered from their sex.

After a few mintues, Ember's penis finally unknotted, allowing him to pull out. Flare got off him and laid down on the grass about a foot away. They both stayed there a little, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Soon, Ember's heartbeat grew quiet enough that he could once again hear the surrounding sounds. Only then did he notice how late it was.

"Oh, Arceus!" Flare suddenly yelled, jumping up. "What have I done? Ember are you okay?"

Ember looked at Flare in shock. Flare felt her heart break. She had hurt him. "Ember, I didn't mean too! I'm in heat! I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry!" Flare then started to cry. When she looked up she saw Ember washing himself off in the river and making sure to clean the cum and blood from his fur.

Flare came over and did the same. After they were finished they got out and sat on the shore not talking for a while. Flare looked up at Ember.

"Ember I'm really-" She began.

"Forget about it Flare. It's alright." He told her. Flare looked up at Ember shocked. Did he just forgive her for raping him?

"But Ember, what I did was wrong. How can you forgive me for that?" She asked in amazement.

Ember looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Flare, I forgive because you're in heat and you couldn't control yourself. And I forgive you for that because you're not yourself." He then did the last thing Flare expected, he hugged her.

Flare felt more tears come to her eyes and she cried into his shoulder. Ember soothed her as he rubbed her back. Flare cried until Ember's shoulder was soaking wet with her tears.

"It's ok Flare. Let's just not do that again." Ember told her. He did not want to ever go through that again. After Flare stopped crying she looked at Ember with red eyes.

"Ok Ember." She sniffled and looked down.

Ember noticed the sun start to set. "Come on, race you back to camp." He laughed and ran.

Flare laughed and chased after him. When they got there they everyone asleep. Charmander was close to Brandt but not too close to where Brandt got burned. They also so Pidge sleeping with her head under her wing over by Grady. They also noticed two bowls laid out by the campfire. They figured that was supposed to be their dinner and ate the cold stew. When they were finished they curled up next to Grady and closed their eyes.

(A few minutes later)

"Ember? You asleep?" Flare asked.

Ember yawned. "I am now."

"Sorry, but I just wanted to ask you something." She said.

"What is it Flare?"

"Was I a bad girl today?" Flare asked.

Ember held back the urge to laugh out loud. "Yes Flare, you were a bad girl." He forced out and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Flare giggled as well. She watched Ember go back to sleep with a smile plastered on his face. "Yep, I am a bad girl." She whispered and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Tell me the truth.**

**Ember: I think you got most of it right.**

**Flare: Yep. *Evil smile* I am a bad girl.**

**Ember: *Moves 20 feet from her* Y-Yeah.**


	4. A new friend and two new pokemon

******I finally finished this one. Sorry it took so long. Been busy, and the internet can be very distracting.**

**Ember: Yeah, please forgive him.**

**Flare: He's trying really hard.**

**Thanks you two. And I hope you readers will forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ember woke up to see the sun shining. He looked over and saw Grady and Brandt making breakfast. He looked for Pidge and found her in the tree's absorbing the sun's rays. He looked for Flare and saw her talking to Charmander. They both made eye contact and blushed. He decided it was best to not be too close to her. He then went over to Brandt's Onix who he guessed was let out for some air before they continue their journey.

"Hello, how are you?" He asked the giant Pokémon. The Onix looked down.

"I'm alright little Eevee." He grunted. Ember could tell he wasn't in the talking mood so he walked over to Brandt and Grady.

"Sure I will, Grady." Ember heard Brandt say as he walked up. Grady turned and patted Ember's head.

"Hey boy, Brandt and his gang are going to be travelling with us now. Won't that be fun?" He asked.

Ember yipped. He was excited that there were going to be more Pokemon with them. Grady smiled and gave Ember some breakfast. He then called Charmander, Flare, Oddish, and Pidge all to come eat while Brandt fed his Onix. When Flare dragged her plate next to Ember's he froze.

Don't tell me she wants to mate again, he thought to himself. But Flare just started eating without saying a word. After Ember was done he sat down and waited for Grady to finish. Flare soon finished sat by him. Ember felt uncomfortable being so close to Flare right now. When Grady got up and started putting stuff away, Ember was glad it was time to go. After Brandt returned Onix to his poke ball they all headed down the route toward Pewter city.

Ember noticed Flare walking closer to him and kept moving farther away from her. Grady soon noticed this unusual behavior and turned to them making Brandt and Charmander stop as well.

"What is going on with you two?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and giving them a quizzical look. Pidge soon landed on his shoulder and also gave Flare and Ember a quizzical look.

"You two look like you don't want to be near each other." Pidge commented.

Flare and Ember exchanged a set of looks and blushed. Grady saw this blush and soon figured it out.

"Oh wow, did not expect that." Grady laughed making Ember and Flare blush more. Pidge, Charmander and Brandt all looked confused until Grady whispered to each of them what Flare and Ember had done. Brandt started to bust up laughing as Charmander did as well. Pidge could be seen giggling as Ember and Flare blushed even brighter.

"OK guys, stop laughing, we don't need to make fun of them. We just need to ask them why?" Grady said turning to them. Ember started to tell him but Grady couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"I guess you'll tell Charmander and Pidge then." Grady started walking again as Charmander waited so he could walk next to Ember and Flare.

"So you two really mated?" He asked holding his giggling back. Ember growled at him as Flare blushed.

"Yes, we did mate. Well, I was forced to anyway." He told them as Pidge flew over.

"Wow, I can't believe that. Flare, you are naughty." Pidge giggled. Flare looked up at the Pidgey.

"Can we stop talking about it, please?" She asked giving the cutest pleading face possible. Charmander did the bad thing and looked in her eyes. He was forced to give the subject up.

Pidge looked down at them but wasn't affected by Flare's face, but just so she could still be friends with her, she gave the subject up as well. "Ok, but does this mean your mates?" She asked.

I was wondering the same thing, Flare thought to herself as she looked at Ember. Sure he was handsome, and brave, and strong, and very VERY big down there, but she didn't know if she really loved him, or if it was just her hormones getting to her.

I really don't wanna hurt her feelings; I also don't wanna be mates with anyone yet, Ember thought as well. He finally decided on his answer and waited till the whole party stopped again. They stopped by a creek and Grady and Brandt got a campfire going. Ember walked over to Flare who was chatting and laughing with Pidge.

"Flare, can I talk to you in private please?" He asked. Pidge started to giggle but then realized that he didn't mean what she thought.

Flare looked down and nodded. They walked away when they knew Grady and Brandt weren't looking. They stopped when they were out of sight and hearing range. Flare drooped her head since she knew what was about to happen.

"Flare, I'm sorry, but I don't want a mate at the moment. I really want to keep looking and mate with someone I love. I'm sorry, but can we still be friends?" Ember asked hoping she would say yes.

"Ember, I'm sorry for what I did. I kinda did think I was in love with you, but I think it was just my hormones from being in heat talking for me. I'm really sorry for raping you. I'll understand if you hate me." She said starting to cry.

Ember walked up and embraced her. "Flare, I don't hate you. I will never hate you." He then licked her cheek. "But I still am not in love with you. I'm sorry."

Flare just nodded. "I know, thanks Ember. You're a true friend."

Ember smiled. "Come on Flare, let's get back before they think we're mating again." He laughed. Flare giggled and they walked back to camp.

When they came into the clearing they saw Brandt and Grady arguing.

"Grady, my Charmander can beat your Ember any day!" Brandt growled at Grady.

Grady glared at Brandt. "Ember can wipe your Charmander's nose in the dirt!"

"Charmander!" Brandt ordered. His Charmander walked up.

"Ember!" Grady yelled. Ember came over and faced Charmander.

"We better get used to this. Their always going to argue with each other." Charmander sighed.

"Yep, and we have to go with it. We are going to be with them for a while." Ember waited for Grady's order as he got into a battle stance.

"Charmander use emb-! Brandt began before an explosion shook the ground. Everyone looked up to see smoke rising from the direction Pewter City was in.

"What's that?" Grady exclaimed.

"I don't know. But let's continue this later." Brandt said.

Grady nodded and held out his arm. "Pidge come here!" He called to the Pidgey. Pidge flew down and landed on his arm. "I want you to fly ahead and see what's happening. Go now!" He ordered and Pidge took off. He turned to Flare and Ember. "Let's follow her, come on guys." He said and started running to keep up with Pidge. Brandt and Charmander followed. Ember could smell the bitter smell of the smoke getting closer. As he got closer he could see a fire coming from the city. He saw Pokémon and human's alike running for cover.

Flare looked up searching for Pidge. "There she is!" She yipped. Ember looked up to see Pidge land in front of them.

"Humans in black clothing with red R's on them are attacking everything. Their trying to get every Pokémon they see to become theirs." She panted.

Grady saw the Pokémon talking to each other. "What is it Pidge?" He asked quickly.

Pidge flew up and perched on his shoulder. She then pointed out the men in black clothing to him. The whole city was covering with them.

"IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" Both Grady and Brandt yelled. Ember and the other Pokémon looked up confused.

"Team Rocket is this organization of bad guys who take Pokémon and do terrible stuff to them to make them stronger." Grady said.

"Their terrible, they abuse Pokémon to the point of death." Brandt added. That got Ember mad. He hated people who did that to Pokémon.

He saw smoke rising from the city. "Guys, lets split up and help as many people as we can." Grady told them. Ember nodded and sprinted for the city. He knew they had to split up to save as many humans and Pokémon as possible. He saw a human trying to move some rubble from in front of a building and ran to help her. She was trying to save her three Pokémon eggs from getting smashed. Ember noticed two machops helping but they were almost at their limit with the sweat pouring down them. He quickly ran in and rolled each egg out. When he went back in for the last one he noticed the ceiling crumbling and used his quick attack to speed inside faster. When he got the egg the ceiling started to fall and he rolled the egg out and slid out just before the rubble could hit his tail.

The girl came over and hugged Ember tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much for saving my eggs!" She cried. The two machops were tired but they both gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

He nodded and saw Grady, Flare, and Pidge run up. "Ember, there you are. Don't run off like that again!" Grady panted as he hugged Ember tightly. Ember wagged his tail and looked back at the girl.

She was waiting for her turn to thank him. "Is this your Eevee?" She asked Grady.

Grady let go of Ember and nodded. "Yes it is," He told her.

The girl leaned down and kissed the top of Ember's head. "Thank you for saving these eggs, they're really important to me." Ember blushed and yipped at her. Before any of them could react an explosion blew a window out above them and something red and orange fell and hit Ember's head. He suddenly felt a warm sensation go through his body. His body started to glow and when the glow faded he saw he now had a red body and a gold mane. He heard Grady and everyone else gasp.

"E-Ember, your…you're a…."

"Your hot!" Flare screamed. Ember blushed and looked down at his new body. Soon another explosion blew and they turned to see a team rocket member there with an Arbok destroying everything they saw. Ember and Grady exchanged a glance and nodded. They would talk about this later.

"Ember use quick attack on that Arbok now!" He yelled and Ember sped toward the snake. He hit him in the stomach hard and bounced back.

"You, Kid! Stay out of our way! If you don't, something bad will happen! Arbok use bite now!" He yelled and the snake charged toward Ember. Ember felt pain in his right foreleg. He shook the Arbok away and jumped back to Grady.

. "Ember are you alright?" Ember nodded and got ready for another attack. "Good boy! Now, if you can, use ember!" Grady yelled.

Ember felt the power in him and soon he breathed embers toward the Arbok and it was damaged. "Ember, use another quick attack and take it down!" Grady yelled and Ember shot forward and tackled the snake in a burst of speed. The Arbok fainted.

"You little shit!" The man growled as he returned his Arbok and ran. Ember was about to chase him before Grady held him back.

"No, let him go." He heard him say. Ember growled but nodded with Grady. He then turned to see Flare staring at him. She blushed and looked down when he looked at her.

He sighed and looked over at the girl again. She smiled down at him and turned to Grady. "What's his name?" She asked.

Grady smiled at her and rubbed Ember's head. "His name is Ember, he was my first Pokémon." Ember yipped and wagged his tail.

The girl held out her name. "I'm Kia, these two Machops are mine as well, but my first Pokémon is still in her poke ball right now." Grady shook her hand and Flare walked up. "Now who is this pretty young lady?" Kia asked petting Flare. Flare giggle and wagged her five tails.

"This is Flare, she's my little troublemaker." Grady said rubbing Flare's back.

"Oh really what has she done to get her into trouble?" Both Flare and Ember blushed and pawed the ground. Grady cleared his throat.

"You don't wanna know." He told her. Kia's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Wow, never thought of that. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, we gotta go see if Brandt needs any help on his end."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Grady nodded.

"He's been my best friend since we were kids, see ya!" He then started running back the way he came. Ember and Flare followed close behind with Kia and her Machops running to keep up.

They soon saw Brandt and his Charmander battling a Persian. "Charmander us ember!" Brandt yelled. Charmander's ember looked the same as the one Ember used but seemed stronger. The Persian was blasted back and soon fainted.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Brandt cheered and hugged Charmander. Charmander smiled and then started to glow. Brandt's eyes widened and a smile played across his face.

"He's evolving!" Ember gasped. Charmander started to get taller and the flame on his tail brightened.

Soon there was a Charmeleon standing there. Ember and Flare looked in awe at the Pokémon standing before them. Charmeleon just looked at them and huffed.

Ember cocked his head. Brandt just cheered. "Yes! Now I can finally give you the name I wanted too!" He cheered. "You'll be called Striker from now on." Striker just looked at Brandt and growled.

Ember and Flare exchanged worried looks. Maybe Charmander evolving wasn't that good of an idea. Brandt was about to pat Striker's head but then Striker snapped at his hand.

Brandt jumped back afraid. "Whoa, what's with you?" He gasped. Striker just huffed and turned away. Brandt got out his poke ball and returned him. He just stared at the ball in his hand for a moment. Grady walked over and patted his back.

"You okay?" He asked. Brandt nodded then realized that Kia was standing there.

She held out her hand. "I'm Kia; your friend's Pokémon saved some important eggs of mine. It's good to meet you." Brandt nodded but still stared at Kia with his mouth open. Ember looked around at the city that was burning.

Grady patted his head. "I know boy, how could Team Rocket do this?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly a huge Onix came from under the ground in front of them. Its rider was a young man with dark skin and hair. He turned to see the Rocket members all running from Pewter City. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." He then noticed the three people and the few Pokémon staring up at him. He jumped down from his Onix and landed in front of them. He nodded at Kia and took out two poke balls. "Machops return!"

In two red beams of light they disappeared. Kia nodded at him. "Thanks Brock, they helped me a lot." He nodded back and turned to Brandt and Grady.

"Who are these two?" He asked. Kia looked behind her at Brandt and Grady.

"Well, this is Brandt and Grady. They helped kick Team Rocket out of the city." She told him. Brock looked at the two teenagers in front of him. He then looked down at the pokemon at their feet.

"Thank you for saving this town. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He asked them.

Grady and Brandt smirked at each other. "Give us both a gym battle." Grady said.

Brock smiled. "Done, I'll battle one of you tomorrow, and the other the day after." Brock then jumped back onto his Onix's head. "Till then," he nodded and disappeared underground. When the dust cleared all they saw was a bare patch of dirt which was faintly lighter.

"He's gotta teach Sledge that." Brandt commented. Ember and the others all looked at Brandt.

"Sledge?" Grady asked. Brandt nodded. "I find it easier to say and it makes them more like family if I give them a nickname. So Onix is now Sledge, Oddish is now Flora."

"Not bad names." Grady said. Ember suddenly felt one of his paws give out under him.

"Ah!" He felt a burning pain and looked down to see his skin turning green where the Arbok had bitten him.

"Ember!" Grady and Flare yelled and rushed to his side. Ember felt the world going dark around him. He felt his head getting heavy and he fell to the ground blacking out as his friends gathered around him.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

******How was it? Good? Bad? Give me your honest opion.**


	5. Recovery and a gym battle

******Hello everyone, wolfman32 here with the next installment of Ember's journey, I would just like to say that in this chapter it comes away from Ember a little so sorry if it confuses you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ember opened his eyes to see a bright fuzzy room. He looked around and saw Grady and Flare in a chair in the room asleep. Pidge had her head under her wing by the window. He looked outside and saw the moon rising in the dark blue sky twinkling with stars.

"How long was I out?" He asked out loud. He almost jumped as Flare sneezed in her sleep.

He looked over at her. She was curled up on Grady's lap with his hand on her back. It looked like she was having a nightmare.

Ember looked down at his paw which had bandages on it. He could see a faint green color around the skin. He tested it by pressing his paw on the bed. He winced as a small pain hit him. He yelped and fell back on the bed waking Grady who flew out of his chair making Flare fall out of his lap.

"What's going on?" He yelled groggily. Flare rubbed her head then saw Ember awake looking down at her.

"Ember!" She yipped and leaped at him.

Ember yelped as Flare tackled him on the bed and he hit his paw hard. Flare gasped and pulled away. "Oh Ember I'm so sorry!" She sat back. "I forgot you were hurt." Grady then realized his friend was awake and rushed over.

"Ember are you alright?" He asked. Ember nodded. Grady carefully picked up his paw and looked at it closely. "The doctors said you'll be fine. The antidote worked perfectly. But I want to know, do you feel fine?" Grady leaned down and stared deep into Ember's eyes.

Ember nodded. "Yes Grady, I'm fine." Though all Grady heard was, "Flare flareon." Somehow though, he understood it.

"OK good, we were up almost all night worried about you." He said and sat down on the bed making it creak.

Ember smiled at his friends and looked at his paw. "The doctors say they'll be able to have that bandage off at noon. Right before Brandt battles Brock." Grady got up. "Ok I'm going to the vending machines; you guys want anything to eat?" Pidge flew down and landed on his shoulder and they walked out.

Ember laid his head down on the pillow as Flare sat down on the bed. "Ember, I'm really glad you're alright."

"Thanks Flare, I am too." He smiled at her. Flare leaned over and nuzzled Ember.

"Ember, may I lay down by you?" She asked.

Ember felt compelled to say no, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Sure Flare, but you can't rape me this time." He chuckled.

Flare giggled and lay by him with their pelts brushing against one another. "Thanks Ember. And I'll try not to. Though you in this new body, that will be very hard to do." She giggled as Ember blushed and looked down. "Ember, you make an awesome Flareon. I mean, when you used that ember attack on that Arbok, it looked pretty powerful."

Ember looked up at her. "Really, I look that good?"

Flare smiled and nodded. "Yes Ember you do." Ember smiled and laughed a little. They heard the door open and Grady walked in with some snacks and drinks with Pidge hovering behind him.

"Guys I'm back!" He told them and dropped the bags of snacks and cans of drinks on the bed next to Flare and Ember. "I got snacks and drinks for all of us." He picked his bag up and got three bowls out and filled each of them with some sweet red tea. He put each bowl in front of his three pokemon. "Drink up guys."

Ember slowly lapped some up and he loved the drink. His tail wagged as he drank more. He heard Flare sigh and she said, "This drink is almost as tasty as you're cum Ember." They both suddenly blushed bright as Pidge laughed hard and Grady gave them a strange look.

"Yeah, thanks Flare." Ember muttered. He finished his tea and looked at Grady.

Grady smiled and refilled it, and then he got out some more bowls and filled them with some of the snacks and gave each of them some. "Here guys, have some food." Ember liked this food too. Humans have it good, he thought to himself. After they were all finished the clock struck noon. A woman with red hair came in.

"Well hello there, it's time for the bandages to come off." She said cheerfully and started unwrapping Ember's paw. When the bandages were removed his paw looked good as new. Ember stood up and tested it. This time no pain came and he yipped happily.

The nurse left the room and Grady started to pack away everything. He looked up at Ember. "Hey, you wanna go call the Professor and let your parents see your new form?" Ember nodded and jumped off the bed. The trainer and his three pokemon left the room and walked into the main area. Grady ran over to the video phone and dialed Professor Oak's number. Ember, Flare, and Pidge all crowded around the screen. Soon the gray haired man appeared.

"Oh hey Grady, how's the journey been going?" He asked with a smile.

"It's been going great professor; Brandt and I have decided to travel together. I also have a Vulpix named Flare and a Pidgey named Pidge now. By the way, recognize this Flareon?" He moved the camera so Oak could see Ember.

"My goodness, that's not Ember, is it?" He laughed.

"Yep, he evolved into a Flareon. Hey, could you get his parents for us?"

"Sure thing Grady wait right there." Oak left the screen. A few seconds later they heard a yell and an Espeon filled the screen.

"Where's my baby boy?" She screamed. Everybody winced a little as she screamed it loudly.

Grady moved the camera back a little so everyone was caught in the shot. Ember moved so his mother could see him. "Here I am mother!" He laughed. Soon his father joined his mother and they looked at their son.

"Wow son, a Flareon, good choice. Though I kinda hoped you would be an Umbreon like me, but this is okay." His father said.

Lia looked at her son and tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh wow, you're growing up so fast. I can't believe it."

Ember smiled. "Mom don't cry, remember, I'll always be your son." He told her which made her calm down.

"So who's your friend's son?" She asked as she saw Flare and Pidge peeking out from behind him.

"Oh, the Pidgey's name is Pidge, and the Vulpix is Flare. We all get along great!" He said. Lia smiled.

"Good. Can I speak to them for a moment please?" She asked.

Ember nodded and moved out the way so Flare and Pidge could be seen fully. Flare waved. "Hello, I'm Flare." She smiled at Lia.

Lia smiled back. "I'm Ember's mother Lia, are you taking care of my son for me?" she asked.

Flare giggled. "Oh yes, I've taken good care of him." She winked at Lia who a moment later giggled and blushed.

"Oh that kind of care." Ember realized what they meant and blushed. "Well I'm glad he lost his virginity to someone as pretty as you." Flare giggled.

"Thank you. You're really pretty too," She commented.

"Well thank you. Are you keeping Ember out of trouble?" She asked.

"I try too." Flare giggled and looked at Ember. "Mostly trouble finds him."

"Well, I'm glad he's evolved into a stronger form." Lia said. "Now he's able to fight better."

"Lia, I want to speak to Ember now." Night said and Lia moved away as Ember came back.

"Hey dad,"

"Hello son. You realize now you have to train even harder now to beat me. Because I'm going to start training again." Night smirked.

Ember smiled. "You better train, and when we get done with the whole league, we fight each other at full power."

"Wouldn't have it any other way son. And keep those friends of yours safe." Night told his son.

"I will father, and I'll make you proud." Ember smiled.

"Hey Night, let me talk to Grady now." Oak said and pushed the Umbreon away from the phone. Ember moved over so Grady could talk to Oak.

"Grady, what fire type moves does Ember know?" He asked.

"Well, he really only knows ember and that's it." Grady told him.

"Well I'm going to send you a TM. It's a strong fire move you can teach him." Soon a disk came from a small disk tray that slid out. Grady picked it up and it was tinted red.

"What move is it?" He asked.

"It's a move called flamethrower; it might help Ember improve better."

"Oh thanks Professor! I'll teach it to him later. Well we better go, Brandt's match with Brock is today, and we're going to go cheer him on."

"Okay, tell him I said good luck." Oak told him and Night and Lia said goodbye to their son and the call ended.

"Okay lets go guys; Brandt is waiting at the gym." With that said, Grady got up and walked out with Ember, Flare and Pidge following. They walked for a while until they saw a big dome. Brandt was waiting outside it with his arms crossed and believe it or not, Kia was there chatting away with him.

When Grady walked up Brandt stood up. "Well finally, we've been waiting forever."

"Sorry, Ember wanted to show his parents his new form and the professor gave me something. But you two seem to be getting along great." He commented with a smirk.

Kia smiled. "Yeah, I told him how I have a charizard named Nina and that I think her and Striker would get along great." She said.

"Cool, well Brandt, you ready for a good fight?" Grady asked him.

"Yep, I've decided to use Flora and Sledge in this match, since Striker doesn't respect me yet." With that said, the humans and pokemon walked into the gym.

Soon as they entered a man walked up to them. "Is one of you Brandt from Viridian City?" He asked.

Brandt stepped forward. "That's me." He said. The man nodded and turned around.

"Follow me please."

Brandt followed the man and everyone followed Brandt. Soon they reached an arena covered with boulders.

"The challenger's friends may sit in those bleachers over there." The man pointed at a set of bleachers positioned close to the arena.

Grady and Ember walked over to it with the girls following behind. As Grady sat down Ember hopped up next to him. They watched as Brandt walked into a small rectangular square. A pair of doors opened on the opposite side of the arena and a man with dark skin and hair walked out. He stepped in the opposite square and faced Brandt.

Another man stepped onto a podium in the middle of the field. "This match is between the gym leader Brock and the challenger Brandt! Two pokemon to each trainer may be used. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon during battle. Now begin!"

"I'll start this off with Geodude, GO!" Brock yelled and threw a poke ball out and a rock with two strong looking arms and fists appeared. Ember looked at it strangely. He had not seen any of those before.

"I choose you, Flora come out now!" Brandt sent his oddish out. Ember looked between the two pokemon and figured out Brandt's plan. Rock and ground were weak against grass pokemon.

"An oddish against my Geodude?" Brock laughed. "You must not wanna win then! Geodude, use a rock throw!"

Geodude picked up a few rocks from the arena and threw them at Flora. She screamed and ran from them as they crashed into the floor behind her shaking the whole building. "Flora, turn around and use razor leaf!" Brandt ordered.

Flora came to a screeching halt and spun around and threw four razor sharp leaves at Geodude. Ember could see the leaves leaving small bumps along the rocks bumpy body.

Geodude threw his arms up as the leaves hit him still doing damage. "Great job Flora!"

"Geodude use mega punch on that oddish now!" Brock ordered. Geodude threw up a fist and hit Flora hard and she went flying. When she landed they saw that she had fainted.

"Flora return!" Brandt said and returned Flora to her poke ball. He pulled another one out, "Sledge, it's your time now!" He threw it and Sledge came roaring out.

Brock's Geodude looked up at Sledge and got onto a battle stance. "Sledge, use a slam attack on Geodude!" Brandt yelled. Sledge lifted himself up and slammed his body down onto Geodude.

When pulled himself off it Geodude had fainted, Brock returned it and pulled one last poke ball out. "Well, I guess I'll use my own Onix against yours. Go Onix!" He yelled and threw his poke ball. An Onix the same size as Sledge appeared and roared.

"Okay Sledge, use rock throw!" Brandt yelled and Sledge slammed his tail into the floor and picked up rocks and threw them hard and fast at the other Onix.

"Onix, dodge and use dig!" Brock yelled. His Onix dived down into the ground and out of sight. Ember looked around for him as Sledge and Brandt did the same. The ground started to rumble under them and Brock's Onix came crashing up into Sledge knocking him down. Sledge slowly got back up and growled at the other Onix.

"Onix use tackle!" Brock yelled. His Onix shot towards Sledge.

"Sledge, you use tackle as well!" Brandt yelled. As the two giant rock pokemon met, the whole arena shook. Ember had to catch himself so he wouldn't fall from his seat. A cloud of dust covered the arena to the point no one could see anything. Not even the announcer or Brock or Brandt. When the dust cleared, Ember saw both Onixs still standing but both badly damaged.

Brandt and Brock both yelled at the same time, "Use Head butt!" Sledge and the other Onix both slammed their heads against one another and both of them flew back and hit the walls of the gym. They struggled to get back up and as they did Ember could see multiple wounds on each of them. Suddenly, Brock's Onix fell forward and fainted.

"Onix is unable to continue the battle! Brandt and his Onix win the battle!" The announcer yelled. Then Sledge fell forward and fainted. "Well, Brandt still wins!"

Brandt returned Onix. "Thanks Sledge, take a good long rest now." He put the poke ball on his belt and walked up to Brock.

"Here, you deserve the Boulder Badge now." Brock then gave Brandt his first gym badge.

"Woo-hoo! I got the boulder badge!" Brandt held it up as he cheered. Brock then walked over to Ember and them. He looked at Grady.

"We'll battle tomorrow. Be ready." He then turned and walked out. Grady nodded then they got Brandt and they all walked out and back to the pokemon center. When they got there Brandt took the pokeballs that held Flora and Sledge and gave them to the nurse. As they waited in the lobby, Grady turned to Ember and held up the disk he got earlier.

"Wanna go learn a new move?" He smiled.

Ember smiled and nodded. With that, the trainer and his pokemon walked out of the Pokemon center and towards a field.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

******What'd you think? Good? Bad? Tell me truthfully.**


	6. A change and a gym battle

******Hey everyone, here I am, and here is the next installment of Ember's Journey! Hope you like it, some special stuff happens in it. And enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Flare decided to hop down and follow Grady and Ember out. She looked up at Pidge. "Let's go with them, Pidge."

Pidge nodded and flapped down and flew over Flare as they followed Grady and Ember. When they got too the training field they saw the boys staring at the small disk in Grady's hand.

Ember twitched his nose and turned to see Flare and Pidge walking over. "Hey girls, come to watch?" He greeted.

Flare smiled and nodded. "Yep, we want to see your new move." She smiled and sat down and Pidge landed beside her.

"What did Grady say this move was again?" She asked.

"I think it was flamethrower. That's actually a good choice for Ember." Flare told Pidge. They both nodded and then turned back to pay attention to what Grady was saying.

"I guess you touch this and you learn flamethrower." He told Ember then looked closely at him. "You ready?"

Ember yipped and held his paw out. Grady laid the disk on the ground in front of Ember and Ember placed his on top of it. He suddenly felt a new attack he could use and the disk glowed.

When he lifted his paw up, the disk stopped glowing and broke in half. "Well, let's test this out, Ember, use flamethrower on that target over there!" Grady pointed at a target hanging on a chain link fence. Ember grabbed the small power within him and opened his mouth and let loose a ferocious blast of fire that burned the target to a crisp.

The three pokemon and Grady stood there with their mouths hanging open. Then Grady blinked and cheered. "Oh yeah, with a move like this, there's no way we'll lose!" He grabbed Ember's front paws and they spun around with Ember laughing.

When Grady put him down, he turned to Flare and Pidge who still had their jaws dropped. "Did it really look powerful?"

"It was the most powerful flamethrower I've ever seen!" Flare yipped.

Pidge nodded. "It did look really powerful." She looked up as Grady walked over.

"Hey Ember, Flare, you two go back to the pokemon center, me and Pidge are going to stay here for a while longer and train. I want to try and get her to evolve."

Both of the fire pokemon nodded and turned and walked toward the pokemon center. "Bye guys, good luck Pidge. I hope you evolve." Ember called back and started running toward the Pokemon Center. Flare followed him. When they got to the entrance they were both panting.

"I won that race." Flare said smiling.

Ember smirked. "No way, I won that one." Flare giggled and walked into the pokemon center. Ember followed her and they walked to the room Grady had reserved next to Brandt's.

Ember pushed the door opened and stepped back. "Ladies first."

Flare giggled and walked past him. "Thank you, such a gentleman." She walked in and jumped onto the couch.

Ember shut the door behind him and jumped into the armchair. He curled up against a throw pillow and relaxed. "Now just to get some rest." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Flare smiled and closed her eyes as well and went to sleep. They both woke up later when Grady walked in alone. Ember cocked his head and looked around for Pidge. Grady chuckled when he saw this, "Looking for Pidge?"

Both Ember and Flare nodded, Grady smiled and walked to the big window and pushed it open. A Pidgeotto then flew in and landed on the top of Ember's chair. "Hey guys, like my new form?" Ember realized it was Pidge.

"Whoa! Congratulations Pidge!" He told her and smiled at her.

Flare hugged Pidge. "You look so cool!" Pidge smiled and hugged back.

Grady smiled at his pokemon and walked over to the kitchen area of their room. "She also learned Aerial Ace, which will help out with the gym battle. Flare, sorry but I'm going to be using Pidge and Ember in the battle against Brock tomorrow."

Flare smiled at Grady. "It's ok." She told him. He still understood them somehow without a translator.

"Ok, but everyone will have to eat a lot tonight. Especially you and Pidge, Ember. You two need to fill yourself up." He told them. "And get a goodnight's rest." They both nodded and sat in the chair as Flare lay on the couch.

Soon as Grady started cooking the aroma of cooking meat drifted to Ember's nose and he wagged his tail. "Mmm, smells good!" He yipped. Grady turned and smiled at his Flareon. He then dipped a ladle into the pot of stew and poured it into four bowls and placed them at the table.

"Come and get it everyone!" He told them. Ember and Flare jumped out of their seats and ran to the table as Pidge glided over. As soon as Ember sat down in front of his bowl he started to lap it up quickly so it wouldn't get cold. As soon as he finished he looked at Grady for more.

"Alright. I'll get you some more." Grady picked Ember's bowl and dipped some more stew in it. He set it back in front of Ember and Ember started to eat again. When everyone was finished and the pot was empty Ember, Flare, and Pidge all yawned.

"OK everyone, bed time." Grady got onto the bed and closed his eyes as Ember and Flare curled up by him and Pidge nestled herself on one of the extra pillows and put her head under her wing. They all said goodnight and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

Ember yawned and stretched as the sun shone through the open window. He looked around and saw everyone still asleep. He looked down at himself and realized he hasn't had a bath in days. He started licking his paw and wiped his face and then he started licking his chest and stomach. Soon he felt a warm tongue lick his back and turned around to see Flare licking his back.

"Umm, thanks Flare." He told her. She smiled and kept licking his back. Soon, Ember started to get uncomfortable and moved away. "Ok, thanks for cleaning my back Flare."

She nodded and turned around. "Could you get my back?" Ember hesitated but went ahead and started cleaning Flare's back. Flare's six tails started to wag. "Mmm, that feels good Ember." She sighed happily. Ember finished fast and pulled back from Flare's back. They then waited for Grady and Pidge to wake up.

Grady stretched his arms and legs as he got out of bed. "Oh gosh, I did not want to get up, but I have too." He groaned.

Ember smiled and laughed softly at his friend. As Grady packed up everything, since they wouldn't be staying another night at the pokemon center, Ember thought of what Brock would use against them.

"OK guys, let's go and get to the gym now." Grady threw his bag over his shoulder and they all walked down to the main room of the center and Grady gave his room key back to the front desk.

"Hey, you weren't going to leave without us were you?" They turned to see Brandt standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Nope, I just kinda figured you'd be meeting us there." Grady told his friend. Brandt walked over and they all started leaving again until they heard footsteps running up behind them and turned to see Kia running up.

"I'd like to come too!" She told them as she slowed down next to Brandt who was starting to get nervous.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Grady commented chuckling when he saw Brandt start to get more nervous around her. Ember smiled and walked in front of everyone at a fast pace.

"So who are you going to use against Brock for this battle, man?" Brandt asked Grady.

"Ember and Pidge, Pidge will fight first. Then if she beats Brock's first pokemon, I'm going to switch her out for Ember. That way, I win two and keep both my pokemon from fainting." Grady explained to him.

"Good strategy, you always were good at chess." Brandt commented and bumped fists with Grady.

Soon they all arrived outside the gym. Grady walked forward and opened the doors and walked into the gym with Ember and Pidge following close behind. Everyone else followed the trio. The same announcer from Brandt's battle greeted them and led them to the gym which had been repaired after the last battle. Brock was standing at the other end with his arms crossed.

"Will the gym leader and the challenger please take their places?" The announcer yelled.

Brandt, Kia, and Flare all went over and sat on the bleachers as Grady, Ember and Pidge all stepped into their square. "This gym battle is between the gym leader Brock and the challenger Grady! Two pokemon to each trainer may be used. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon during battle. Now begin!"

"Pidge I choose you! Show them what you're made of!" Grady yelled and Pidge took off to hover around the ring.

"A Pidgeotto, huh," Brock commented. "I guess I'll use Forretress! Go!" He threw a poke ball and a shell like pokemon appeared.

"A Forretress? Never seen one of those before! But no matter, Pidge, use gust attack!" Grady ordered. Pidge started to flap her wings hard at the rock pokemon.

Forretress got pushed back from the flying pokemon. "Forretress dodge and use tackle!"

"Pidge fly higher!" Grady yelled but Pidge still got tackled barely by the rock pokemon as it flew up at her.

"Pidge are you ok?" Pidge nodded as she hovered with a bruise on her stomach.

Ember looked at the Forretress and saw it had recovered from Pidge's gust attack. He focused his attention on it and saw it had a blind spot. He looked back up at Pidge, "Hey Pidge! It has a blind spot! Fly circles around it and get it dizzy, then use aerial ace on its back!" He yelled as Grady looked down at him. Pidge nodded and started to fly in a circle around the rock. Forretress started to spin around so it could try and follow her movements. But Pidge kept going faster and faster.

Soon Forretress got dizzy and stopped spinning around. "Now Pidge, do it!" Ember yelled.

Pidge dove straight at the rock Pokémon's back and drilled into it hard, when she flew away from it, Forretress had fainted and she looked a little dazed.

"Forretress is unable to battle! This round goes to the challenger Grady!" The announcer yelled as Brock returned his pokemon to its poke ball.

"Good job Forretress, have a good rest. Now, come out Steelix!" Brock threw out another pokemon. This one looked a lot like Onix, except it didn't have the horn on its head and it looked more polished.

"Pidge return now, Ember your turn!" Grady yelled. Pidge flew over and landed by his legs and took her rest.

"Good luck Ember beat it good!" She cheered. Ember smiled and walked onto the battle field. He looked up at the Steelix and then at Brock who had grimaced a little when he saw Ember was a fire type.

"Ember, you have the advantage now! Use Flamethrower now!" Grady yelled.

Ember grabbed the flame in his body and blew it at the steel pokemon. "Steelix dodge and use iron tail!" Brock yelled.

Ember shifted his flame a little as the Steelix moved aside and it hit its side. Steelix winced but got ready to use iron tail.

"Ember, get ready to dodge!" Ember tensed his legs and just as Steelix raised its tail. "Dodge right before its tail hits! Then use another flamethrower on it!" Grady yelled. Ember waited and just as the tail was above him he jumped to the side and used flamethrower again on the Steelix. This time Steelix didn't have time to move and was hit with the full attack.

"Steelix, use dig!" Brock yelled. Steelix pulled out of the flame attack and dove underground. Ember stopped his attack and looked around.

"Ember be careful, it could come out anywhere." Grady warned. Ember nodded and got into a stance were he could dodge at any moment. The whole arena grew quiet. Ember slowly closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling the ground under his paws.

Soon, he felt the ground shift and snapped his eyes open and jumped back just as Steelix came up from under him. He closed his eyes and dust came up around him.

"Steelix, hurry and use tackle!" Brock yelled. Steelix charged and Ember was thrown across the room as the rock snake collided with him.

When he got up he stumbled a bit but regained his balance. "Ember you okay?" Ember nodded and realized it was Flare who yelled.

He turned back to the Steelix who was glaring at him. "Ember, hurry and use flamethrower against Steelix again!" Ember blew his flame at the steel snake.

"Steelix, use dig again!" Steelix dove back under the ground.

Ember slowly looked at the hole and grinned. "Ember use-What are you doing?" Grady yelled as Ember ran and jumped down into the hole.

"Steelix, turn around! He's in the tunnel with you!" Brock yelled. He knew that this was going to be the end of the match.

"Ember get out of there now!" Ember ignored the command and got another flamethrower as he saw Steelix rotating in the tunnel in front of him. When he was only a few feet away Ember released his flamethrower right at the steel Pokémon's face. Steelix flew back and created another hole where he flew up into the ring. Ember followed and turned to see the Steelix fall to the floor and faint.

"Steelix has fainted! The winner of this battle is Grady from Pallet town!" Grady ran over and hugged Ember.

"Yes! We won! We won!" He yelled as he squeezed Ember tightly.

Flare, Brandt and Kia all ran over. "That was awesome man!" Brandt yelled and high fived Grady.

"Ember what were you thinking? You could've been badly hurt!" Flare growled. Ember smirked.

"But I wasn't was I?" He joked.

Flare smiled and shook her head. They all looked up as Brock returned his Steelix and walked over. "Grady, I now present you with the boulder badge. Your Flareon fought a good battle." He handed Grady the badge and Grady started doing a victory dance.

"I'd like to treat you all to lunch now, my apartment upstairs. How about it?" Brock asked.

Grady looked at Kia and Brandt who both nodded. He then looked at his pokemon who nodded as well. "Sure, let's go." Brock then led them up a flight of stairs and into an apartment.

Brock pointed at a living room full of chairs and a couch. "Go ahead and sit down if you want, I'll go make some sandwiches." He walked into a kitchen as Brandt, Kia and Grady sat down in some chairs and Flare, Pidge, and Ember took the couch.

"That was a good battle you fought Grady, Ember is a brave Flareon to do that." Kia told him.

Grady looked over at Ember. "Yeah, I would've never thought of that. But Ember, don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Ember smiled and nodded.

"OK Grady, I won't." Flare nuzzled Ember.

"You had me worried too; I thought you were going to die." Ember smiled.

"Not yet, not ready to die just yet, there's two things I still have to do in this world before I leave it."

Flare smiled and laid her head down. A few minutes later Brock walked in with a platter of sandwiches.

"Here you go, eat up. I made them myself. I also have some good pokemon food right here." He then laid down some bowls for Ember, Flare and Pidge. Ember hopped off the couch and started eating some. Flare and Pidge soon joined him.

As they ate, the humans ate their sandwiches and talked about pokemon. When Ember finished he let out a small burp which caught everyone's attention.

"Well excuse you." Kia told him.

Grady let out his own burp which was a bit louder. "Beat that!" He challenged with a laugh.

Brandt laughed and let out his own burp which was even louder. Ember growled playfully and soon all the males in the room were burping loudly while the females all groaned in embarrassment.

"You guys are so gross!" Kia groaned.

Flare rolled her eyes as Ember let loose a few burps. "Stop that Ember." She told him.

"You going to make me?" He smirked and burped again.

Flare raised an eyebrow. "I could, but then we both would like it." She told him.

He shook his head. "Flare stop, I am not going to mate with you again. Deal with it." He told her.

Flare frowned and looked down. When everyone had finished eating, Grady and Brandt shook hands with Brock. "Thanks for the battles, and thank you for feeding us."

"My pleasure, hope you beat Misty at the next gym." He told them. They smiled and nodded and walked toward the door as Kia and the pokemon followed.

When they walked out into the sunshine, Grady turned to Brandt and Kia. "Guys, can we go by the museum, I've been thinking about it, and for some reason, I really want to go."

"Sure man, let's go." Brandt said and they all started walking to the museum. When they got there, they paid the fee and started walking around looking at all the fossils and relics. Soon Grady got to a stone that wasn't in a glass case and looked at it closely.

"Hmmm, those markings look weird," He said out loud. Ember looked at the stone and saw that there were lines all over it and it almost seemed as though they were telling a story.

_Touch the stone._ Ember and Grady both looked around for the person who said it. "Hello?" Grady asked. He shook his head and turned back to the stone while Ember went and looked at the next display which had a pokemon fossil in it. Suddenly there was a bright light where Grady was standing. When Ember uncovered his eyes he saw Grady there with his hand raised.

"What happened?" Ember asked. Grady stared straight down at him.

"Ember, are you speaking to me?" He asked astonished. Ember nodded. Grady then gasped. "Oh my gosh, my power, it's fully awakened. Yes!" He yelled and jumped up and down.

An old man then walked up and he had a white beard. "Excuse me, but did you just touch that rock?" He asked.

Grady got a panicked look on his face. "Uhhhh…no." The old man started to laugh.

"It's alright, you're not in trouble. I'm just going to tell you about that stone's ability a little, that stone, has the power to bring anyone's hidden power out. It also gives the one who touched to be able to feel what his pokemon is thinking." The man explained.

Grady and Ember looked at each other. "So you can fully understand me?" Ember asked.

Grady slowly nodded. "Before, I could only get bits and pieces, but now, I know everything your saying. This is incredible!" He gasped. He turned to the old man. "Thanks for explaining it to me."

"No problem, now, you need to continue that adventure of yours." The man said and turned around walking away.

Grady and Ember exchanged looks. "Let's go get everyone and get to Mt. Moon." Grady said. They grabbed everyone and told them what happened as they left the museum.

(Two hours later)

Ember looked at the cave entrance. "Come on lets go." He said to everyone else which made Grady smile and walk forward with everyone following behind as they entered Mt. Moon.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

******How was it? Good? Hope so. Next installment will be whenever I get the time to write it.  
**

**Ember: Hey everyone, your favorite Flareon in the world is here!**

**Shut up Ember.**


	7. Ember's Journey through Mt Moon

**OK, here it is everyone. Hope you like it. We get to meet a new friend here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The first thing Ember noticed when they stepped into the cave was that it wasn't that dark. Somehow, the entrance gave them all enough light to see far back into the cave.

Grady turned to Brandt. "Get Sledge out, we can ride him through the cave. He'll know the quickest way to the end anyway."

"Alright, just stand back everyone." He told them and pulled out Sledge's pokeball. "We need you Sledge, come on out!" He yelled and threw it. Sledge came roaring out then went quiet when he looked around and realized he was in his old home.

"Hey Sledge, would it be alright if we rode on your back through the cave?" Brandt asked.

Sledge just grunted and lowered his head down so they could all step up. Ember hopped up and moved to the back of Sledge's head as Flare followed him. He heard Grady asking Pidge if she wanted to go back into her poke ball.

"Yes please, I kinda don't like the whole cave thing; it makes me feel trapped since I can't fly." She told him. Ember watched as Grady pulled her poke ball out and returned her.

"I'll bring you back out when we get out girl." He then set the ball securely in his pocket and zipped it up. He then turned to Flare and Ember. "What about you two? Stay or go up?"

"I'll stay out; I've always wanted to see a cave bigger then my family's den." Ember told him. Grady smiled and then turned to Flare.

"What about you, Flare?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'll stay out too."

"OK, if you want," He told her and turned to Brandt. "Hey, would it be alright if you also got Striker out, that way we can use his tail for some light."

"OK, good idea man, hopefully he'll respect me enough now to listen." Brandt got Striker's ball out and tossed onto Sledge's head and soon they were all bathed in an orange light.

Grady smiled. "Oh that's better." He commented.

Brandt and Striker exchanged looks. "So, we cool now Striker?" he asked. Striker thought for a moment then nodded. "Oh thank gosh. So can you stay in the middle of us so we can just be able to stay warm in the cool cave?" Brandt asked.

Striker nodded again and curled up with his tail on his back so they could all be bathed in its light. Brandt tapped Sledge's head. "We're ready now."

Striker lifted his head and started moving through the cave. They all hung on in silence for a while. Kia looked at Striker. "Wow, he looks healthy and strong." She commented.

Brandt looked at her. "Yeah, he was my starter. He was awesome as a charmander, and now he's even cooler as a charmeleon. I can't wait to watch him fight in a gym battle." He smiled and patted Striker's head which to everyone's surprise, Striker just smiled a little.

"Wow, he didn't snap at you. Now that's a surprise." Grady commented.

Brandt nodded then leaned against Sledge's head spike. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we're halfway through guys." He said and closed his eyes. They soon heard soft snoring come from him.

Grady chuckled and lay down on his back. Ember lay by him. Kia shuffled a little and looked at Brandt and then back at Grady. Grady noticed and looked at her. "Something wrong, Kia?"

Kia jumped a little but calmed down quickly. Ember cocked his head at her. "Well umm…would he be able to sleep through us talking?" She asked nodding over to Brandt.

Grady chuckled a little. "Him, it would take fifteen Tauros to even make him stir a little."

Kia giggled a little. "Well, can I talk to you?"

Grady shrugged his shoulders and got up into a sitting position and turned to her. "Don't see why not, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you think Brandt likes me?" She said with a blush.

Grady smiled. "Kia, I think more than likes you, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink which caused her to blush brighter red. After a few more hours passed, Sledge came to a stop. Grady nudge Brandt awake. "Hey man, halfway mark, time to make something to eat." He said and jumped down off Sledge. Ember soon followed and walked with Grady to a huge platform where they could set up camp.

"So what are we going to use to make the fire?" Kia asked. Grady walked over to some rocks and gather some up and brought them back over and set the in the center of the circle. "Umm...Grady, rocks aren't flammable." She told him.

"Well, until you do this." He said and pulled out a bottle of liquid and squirted it on the rocks. "Ember, use ember on those rocks now." He ordered.

Ember did so and the rocks burst into flames. Ember almost laughed. Brandt chuckled at Grady. "Yep, you always did like lighting stuff on fire." Grady just grinned and got some food out.

"Yep, I still have some of the scars to prove it." He said.

Ember cocked his head. Grady rolled up the legs of his pants and everyone but Brandt gasped as they saw a huge burn scar. "How'd that happen?" Kia asked worried.

"Well, let's just say, when you drop a lit match on the carpet, carpets are very flammable." He chuckled.

Flare walked over and licked his scar. "Does it still hurt?" She asked.

Grady patted her head. "Not anymore, but when I got when I was five years old, it hurt like hell then." He told her. Ember sat down by Grady.

"So you can feed us now right?" He asked.

Grady busted up laughing. "Yes we can." He told Ember and got some of the food out and started cooking. Ember sat down by Flare as they waited for Grady to finish.

"Hey Brandt, get Flora out and I'll get Pidge, that way they can eat something too."

"Alright, Flora will be glad to come out. Hey Kia, you can get any pokemon you have come out too. That way everyone will get to know each other."

"Good idea," Kia commented smiling as she pulled a poke ball out. "Come on out Nina, time to make some new friends." She said and threw the ball into the air. There was a burst of light and a charizard landed on the ground. Striker's jaw dropped as he looked at the beautiful charizard in front of him.

Nina smiled at everyone around her. Grady and Brandt both released Flora and Pidge who joined the circle of pokemon and humans around the small rock fire. Striker moved closer to sit by Nina who smiled at him. When Grady was done he handed Brandt and Kia some. Then he gave all the pokemon some pokemon food and sat himself down and ate some of his food.

When Nina had emptied her bowl, Ember saw Striker push his bowl over to her and couldn't help but bite his lip to hold back a laugh. Flare saw this as well and giggled a little. Nina smiled at Striker and ate the rest of his food.

When they were all finished Grady cleaned up everything and rolled out his sleeping bag. "We better get some sleep; we've got longer way to travel tomorrow." He yawned.

Ember and Flare lay on each side of him as Pidge perched on an overhanging rock. Kia looked around with a bundle of pajamas in her hand. "Ummm, where can I change?" She asked. Sledge looked down at her and wrapped his tail in a circle around her, blocking her from everyone's view, and looked away.

"Thank you Sledge," She told him and changed fast. When she was finished he uncurled around her and lay his head down and closed his eyes.

When Kia had gotten in her sleeping bag Nina came over and curled up by her. Striker walked over and lay by Nina making Ember chuckle again. Flare curled up closer to Ember as she went to sleep. Ember was too tired to move so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

(A few hours later)

Ember jumped as an explosion shook the ground under him. He looked around and saw everyone else was also up.

"What the hell was that?" Grady and Brandt both yelled. The ground shook again as rocks fell from the ceiling. A huge one was about to crush them until Sledge roared and batted it away.

"Come on! Let's go see what it is!" Grady yelled and ran down a tunnel. Ember ran after him with everyone else right on their tail. They soon entered a chamber which had a whole bunch of tunnels leading out of it. In the center of a room were two members of Team Rocket blasting at the walls with two black dog pokemon.

"Hey stop it! Pokemon live here! You're destroying their home!" Brandt yelled. The two grunts turned to him and laughed.

"Or what baby? You gonna attack us!" One of them laughed. Striker growled and stepped forward.

Ember stepped up next to him. "You go for the one on the left; I'll go for the one on the right, deal?" Ember muttered.

Striker nodded and waited for Brandt's orders. "Striker go and use flamethrower now!"

"You too Ember! Burn them to a crisp!" Grady growled.

Ember and Striker both let loose ferocious flamethrower attacks. The grunts dodged as did their pokemon. "Houndour, use glare on that Flareon!" the one on the right yelled. The Houndour glared at Ember with red eyes. Ember glared right back not affected.

"Houndour, use take down on that charmeleon!" The grunt on the left yelled.

"Get ready to dodge it Striker, then use Slash!" Brandt yelled.

The Houndour ran at Striker and at the last second Striker dodged to the side and slashed the Houndour in the side. The Houndour went flying and hit the wall. It lay there unmoving then.

"Ember, use quick attack on that Houndour now!" Grady yelled and Ember went at a very fast speed and tackled into the last standing Houndour who joined its partner on the ground. The grunts returned their pokemon and ran into one of the tunnels.

Ember saw one of them turn around and pull out something round and pressed a button. "See you in hell suckers!" He laughed as dynamite erupted around them.

"Let's get out of here now!" Kia screamed and ran back where they came from. Everyone else followed but Ember wasn't fast enough and soon huge boulders separated him from everyone else.

"Ember! Are you alright?" Grady yelled as the dust began to settle and the rocks stopped falling.

Ember struggled to his feet and didn't find any major injuries. Only small bruises. He turned to the sound of Grady's voice and saw huge boulders stacked in front of him. "Yeah, but we've been separated!"

"I see that, I don't see any way around or through all this, do you think you can find your way to the end of this cave by yourself!" Grady asked.

"Yeah sure, which way should I go?" Ember called.

"Head east and if you'll see light when your close. We'll meet you there! Try to stay out of trouble!" Grady called.

Ember smiled. "Oh darn, now you've taken all the fun away!" He laughed. He could hear small chuckling on the other side.

"Ember be careful!" He heard Flare yelled.

"I'll try! See you guys at the exit!" He yelled and started heading down the first tunnel he saw. He walked along it as it started getting darker, but not too dark were he couldn't see. He could still see a few feet in front of him but that was it.

He walked along until he heard screaming ahead of him and he ran toward it. When he found where it was coming from, he saw a big black dog like before but with horns pinning down an Eevee.

"Shhh, just let it happen little bitch." He growled. As he moved on top of her.

Ember growled and charged at the big pokemon and tackled it off the little Eevee. Ember crouched in front of the Eevee as the dark pokemon got back up and growled at him. The Eevee looked between her savior and the male pokemon who was about to rape her. Ember used a powerful flamethrower at the dark pokemon who dodged it.

"Ahhh, you've postponed our fun, well, after I've finished with you, I'll get back to what I was about to do to that little bitch." He laughed evilly.

Ember growled and used quick attack on the pokemon and threw it against the opposite wall. When the Houndoom got up one of its horns broke off and fell. "Get away from here now!" Ember growled baring his fangs. His fangs slowly started to glow orange like fire as his eyes did the same.

The Houndoom glared at Ember but then turned tail and ran down a tunnel. Ember started to calm down and turned to the Eevee who was staring at him. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

The Eevee nodded slowly. "Yeah, he didn't mate with me. So now that you've saved me, is that what you're going to ask from me? To have sex with you?" She asked as she looked down and tears dropped.

Ember felt horrified that anyone would even think that. "No way, all I wanna know is if you're alright." She slowly looked up at him and he noticed her eyes were tinted a light blue.

"I'm Snow. Thanks for saving me." She said as she dried her tears.

Ember nodded and sat down. "I'm Ember, and no thanks necessary. Happy to help. Now hold on one second, got an itch behind this one ear." He told her making her giggle as he scratched his ear with his paw.

"So Ember, are you wild or tamed?" Snow asked.

Ember thought of a joke and almost laughed but held it in, "Well, my mom and dad say I'm always going to be wild. But my trainer agrees too." He laughed. Snow couldn't help but giggle again as what had just been about to happen was pushed out of her mind.

"Yay! I made you smile!" Ember cheered. Snow smiled and shivered a little as the ground she was laying on was cold. Ember slowly walked over to her and lay by her. "You cold?" He asked.

Snow nodded. "A little, but don't you need to get back to your trainer?" She asked.

Ember shrugged his shoulders. "He can wait ten minutes while I help you. If not, he knows that I can go tell my mom that he left me alone in a cave. She'll take care of him fast." Ember chuckled.

Snow smiled and shuffled her paws a little. "Ummm, do you think he would take me as a pokemon? I've always wanted to fight in pokemon battles with someone."

"Sure, though he will be a little mad about it." Ember told her.

Snow's face drooped. "Oh, why?" She asked.

"Oh don't be sad, it's just that right now, he and I are the only guys on his team." He told her which got her tail to wag a little.

"Oh, I thought you meant he might not want someone as small as me." She told him.

"Oh no way, he'll take anyone in."

"Well, let's go, I can help lead you to the exit if that's what you want." She said getting up.

Ember stood up next to her. "OK thanks, let's go." He said and they started walking down a different tunnel. They walked in silence for a while.

Snow looked over at Ember. "So, you said something earlier about your mother, what's she like?" She asked.

Ember smiled shyly a little. "Well, let's just say, I grew up knowing she was the boss. Not my dad. Which he is awesome, he was always willing to wrestle and play with me when we were together. My mom said that's how she fell in love with him. He was always playing with little pokemon and never used his power to bully others." Ember told her and remembered all those summer days were his mom and dad would just decide to take him to the pond and they would all laugh and play together when they were there. Then at the end of the day, he would yawn and his dad would pick him up in his mouth and carry him back to the den were they would curl up with each other and sleep dreaming of what they would do the next day.

Ember shook out of his thoughts as he heard Snow saying his name. "Oh sorry, I was daydreaming. So what are your parents like?" He asked.

Snow's face dropped. "My parents are dead." She said as tears started forming in her eyes.

Ember instantly hated himself. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." He said and nuzzled her.

"Thanks, please don't ask me how it happened, I don't wanna talk about it." She whimpered a little.

"OK I won't. So why were you in this cave?" He asked.

"Well, my friend told me to meet her here so we could hang out. But she never came, then that Houndoom walked over and said it wanted to fuck me. I said no but he wouldn't take "no" for an answer and would've raped me if you hadn't shown up and saved me. Thank you." Snow said and licked Ember's cheek.

Ember blushed a little then noticed an opening in front of them with sunlight coming through. "Finally…sunlight!" He yelled and ran to it with Snow running to keep up.

When he ran out he was almost blinded by the sun's rays but also felt warmer and stronger again. He did not like caves. Snow ran out next to him and sighed happily. "It's good to feel sunlight again." She said happily.

Ember nodded then looked around and didn't see Grady and everyone else. "I guess we beat them out." He muttered and lay down by the cave opening. Snow lay by him and put her head on her paws.

"I'm going to take a small nap while we wait." She told him and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep soon.

Ember watched her sleep for a while then lay his head down and went to sleep as well. He didn't sense the eyes watching him from the bushes as they backed away and disappeared.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed we went through Mt. Moon pretty fast. I just got really excited and wanted to get the end. 7 down, 30 or 40 to go. Haven't decided yet. Just to foreshadow, Snow is going to be a very important character in this story. And we'll be seeing that Houndoom again.**


	8. Training and Coffesions

******Here it is, finally chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. Again, blame facebook. Enjoy, then help me sue facebook.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ember awoke to a high pitched voice screaming his name and was tackled. He looked into a mass of red fur and saw Flare was on top of him.

"Flare get off!" He yelled as she started to squeeze him in a hug.

Ember soon felt a pair of human hands pick him up and squeeze him. "Ember, we were so worried about you!" Grady yelled. Ember was finally able to push everyone back and took a huge breath of air.

"Please calm down guys, I have someone I want you to meet." Ember told them and turned to Snow who was up and giggling a bit after seeing the display of affection shown.

"Who's your new friend buddy?" Grady asked.

"This is Snow; I met her in the cave." Ember explained.

Snow walked up and nodded to everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet everyone."

Grady bowed his head and held out his head. "Pleasure is ours. I'm Grady, the Vulpix is Flare, the Pidgeotto is Pidge, the Onix is Sledge, the charmeleon is Striker, and the Charizard is Nina. Brandt is that other male human coming out, and the girl before was Kia. Striker and Sledge are Brandt's and Nina is Kia's."

"OK. I was hoping to join your team so I could battle. Would that be alright with you?" She asked Grady. Grady nodded.

"Sure, we're always inviting new members. We'll all be one big happy family." He told her and pulled out a poke ball and soon Snow was part of the team.

Ember looked around for Flora as he saw Brandt emerge behind Kia from the tunnel. "Where's Flora?" He asked.

Grady nodded back at Brandt. "We met some wild pokemon and Flora evolved. She felt embarrassed by her new look and is hiding in her poke ball." He explained.

Ember nodded his head then turned and saw Snow smiling at Flare. Flare was just frowning at Snow and was looking between her and Ember. "No Flare, she did not rape me like you did!" Ember shouted making Grady and everyone else fall down laughing as Flare blushed even brighter than her red fur.

Brandt and Kia both looked confused until Grady explained it and then both of them started laughing as well. Flare started to smile and laugh as well. "Well guys, shall we get going to Cerulean city?" Grady asked.

They all nodded and then started walking as Flare flew overhead. Brandt and Kia were talking while Grady was whistling a tune. Striker and Nina were talking as well but Striker was more into just admiring her.

Ember walked next to Grady and tried to start whistling as well. All he managed to do was make saliva drip from his mouth. Grady stopped and smiled at Ember. "No, try bending your tongue down the middle and blow air through it, make sure there's no spit in it." Ember tried again and got a soft whistle out of it. He smiled and wagged his tail as Grady patted his head. Grady turned to look at Brandt and Kia and started walking backwards. "Hey guys, isn't Cerulean the city with the water show at their local gym?" He asked.

Kia smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, a friend of mine works there and is one of the swimmers. I haven't seen her in a while, this'll be fun. I can get us in free." She giggled.

Grady and Brandt smiled and laughed as they resumed walking. "Hey guys, let's camp here for a while, I wanna try and catch a new pokemon to use against that water type gym leader." Brandt said stopping.

"Alright man, sure. I'll get dinner ready and everything." Grady said getting some pots out. He handed a pot to Pidge. "Go fill this with water please." He then turned to everyone else. "I need you guys to go gather some fire wood please." Ember nodded along with everyone else and they each went their own direction to find wood. Except for Striker who follow Nina like a baby Milktank follows its mother.

Ember soon found some dry sticks and raced back to the campsite. He saw Brandt and Kia putting up a tent. He was about to ask why before he looked on the horizon and saw storm clouds approaching.

Grady saw him look up at the clouds approaching and nodded. "Yeah there's going to be a storm tonight, so everyone will have to eat fast. Sledge, Striker, Pidge and Nina will all go back in their pokeballs. You, Snow, Flare will lay with me." He explained.

Ember dropped his sticks and nodded. Pidge soon flew down with the pot full of water. When Grady took it from her, she flopped to the ground panting. "I better get some food for that work." She told him.

Ember laughed a little as Grady smiled. "Of course you will."

Pidge smiled and started to clean her dirty feathers. Soon everyone else came back with wood. Though Striker kinda overdid it by bringing a huge log to the camp.

"Umm, Striker, you didn't need to bring something that big." Grady told him as Striker dropped the log by the other sticks.

Striker just smirked and turned around just to see Nina sitting down talking to Snow, Flare and Pidge. He frowned and kicked the dust.

Ember thought of some way to help Striker then got it. He walked over to Striker. "Hey Striker, you want to go train our flamethrower attacks?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Striker thought for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah I guess, let's go." He said and they walked down to a lake. When they got there they walked out onto a platform people would use to fish from.

"Well, I guess let's see who's Flamethrower attack is bigger." Ember challenged.

Striker smirked and let loose a huge flamethrower. Ember let his own attack loose and soon the two fire types were spending more and more energy as their flame attacks grew bigger and bigger even more powerful. When they were done they were sweating and panting.

"Whoo that felt good to do!" Striker panted. Ember nodded. They were both ready to face anything now with their flamethrowers like that.

Ember turned his head and saw the girls watching. "So how long have you been standing there?" He asked.

Striker turned and his eyes widened when he saw Nina staring at him. She started walking to them and looked straight at Striker. "Hurry up and evolve." She told him then walked away with her tail shaking and the other girls left with her.

Striker was just staring at the place Nina's shaking tail had been with his jaw dropped. Ember chuckled and patted the charmeleon's back. "You can thank me later." Striker nodded slowly still stunned. Ember laughed a little more. "Come on man; let's go get something to eat." He said and headed back to camp with Striker following behind.

When they got there Grady was handing out bowls of steamy stew to everyone. They got in the back of the line behind Snow and waited their turn. When they got to the front Grady dipped the ladle in and gave them each some stew with bits of meat in it.

"Thank you Grady." Ember then took his bowl and started to lap it up. After they were all finished Grady cleaned everything up and yawned.

"Well, we better get to bed. Come here Pidge." He said and pulled her poke ball out. She waddled over and he put her inside.

Brandt and Kia did the same to Striker, Sledge and Nina. When they were done Grady opened the door to the tent. "Let's get some sleep now." He said. Brandt and Kia climbed in. Then Snow and Flare followed and last but not least Ember got in and Grady followed closing the door. Grady climbed into his sleeping bag as Brandt and Kia zipped theirs up. As soon as Ember lay his head down on Grady's legs he heard the pitter patter of rain hitting the tent.

Even though he was a fire type, he loved the rain. He got up carefully and moved his head closer to the door. He took the zipper in his teeth and zipped a small hole open so he could look out.

He watched as the rain fell down from the sky. He sighed as a breeze of cool air hit his face and he smiled. It felt so good. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and boom of thunder. He heard a high pitched scream and Snow jumped up waking everyone else up.

"Wha? Whas going on?" Grady yelled groggily.

Snow ran into his sleeping bag and whimpered. "Snow are you alright?" Grady asked her. She shivered and didn't answer. Ember zipped the tent back up and walked over.

Snow shivered and whimpered when there was another blast of thunder. "I'm scared of thunder! I hate it so much!" She said and started crying.

Grady leaned down and wrapped his arms around her small body. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here. I'll protect you." He soothed.

Ember walked over and nuzzled her. "As will I."

Flare hugged her close. "Me too," She promised.

Snow sniffled a little. "Thank you everyone." She said and hugged them all back.

Grady lifted the sleeping bag so she could fit inside it with him. "Come sleep here, I can cover her ears so you don't hear the thunder." He told her. She nodded and climbed into the sleeping bag with him. When he zipped it back up, he put his arms around her and went back to sleep. Ember laid his body down closely to her to help. Flare did the same and soon everyone was in the tent asleep as the storm flashed outside and a lone shadow jumped away into the forest.

(Next morning)

Ember flew back and kicked up some dust as Pidge hit him with an aerial ace. He jumped and blew a flamethrower at her and she dodged it with ease. "Great job guys! Keep it up now! Ember try to concentrate that flamethrower of yours! It's too spread out!" Grady yelled as he watched his two pokemon spar.

Ember focused on his target and used flamethrower. This time he hit got close to hitting Pidge before she dive bombed to the ground and dodged him. Before he knew it she tackled against him and he went flying against a tree.

"Good job Pidge!" Grady cheered then ran over to Ember. "You okay man?" He asked.

Ember nodded. "Yeah. She just hit me pretty hard." He said as he rubbed his head where a bruise was forming.

Pidge landed by him and smiled. "Sorry Ember, I must've gone too hard on you." She said.

Ember smiled and shook his head. "It's alright Pidge, its training after all." He told her. He looked over to where Flare and Snow were sparring as well.

Grady stood up and dusted his jeans off. "I'm going to go check on them. You two go rest for a while." He told them and walked over to the two females.

Ember rolled his neck around a little as he loosened it up. He looked over and saw Snow was doing very badly against Flare. He winced as Flare hit Snow with a tackle and Snow skidded against the ground. He walked over and sat by Grady who was watching the two pokemon battle. "I wonder what's wrong with her." He said.

Grady nodded and rubbed his chin as Snow was not getting any better. Ember watched for a while and noticed how Snow kept glancing up at the sky. He looked up as well and saw dark clouds gathering. Another storm was on its way. He got up and looked up at Grady. "Can we go talk somewhere alone for a moment?" He asked. Grady nodded and followed Ember as they walked out of hearing distance.

Ember turned to Grady and sat down. Grady sat down next to him so they could be at eye level. "What's up man?" he asked.

"Grady, I think I know why Snow's not doing that well. It's because she keeps seeing the storm clouds approaching and is afraid of thunder storms." He explained.

Grady nodded. "Yeah. That would explain it. But I have no idea how to help her." He told Ember.

Ember pondered for a moment and then it came to him. "We could tell her all our biggest fears. We should get Brandt and the others into this too. That way no secrets are being kept in the group."

Grady nodded again. "OK, I'll go tell them, you get everyone else to the campsite." He then got up and went to look for Kia and Brandt.

Ember went back to where Flare and Snow were resting and chatting with Pidge. "Hey girls, Grady wants everyone to get back to the campsite now. We're done training for the day." He told them and walked back to camp with them following behind him still chatting. They entered the camp the same time Brandt, Grady, Kia, Striker and Nina all got there.

"Good timing Ember, now everyone sit down in a circle. Brandt, bring Sledge out right now." Grady told him and Brandt did so. Sledge came out and curled in a circle around everyone as they sat down.

"We're all going to tell each other our worst fears. We all know Snow is now afraid of thunderstorms. It would be unfair that we know hers, but she doesn't know ours. Everyone agreed on this?" He asked. Everyone nodded slowly.

"Grady, how will me and Brandt understand what theirs are, we can't understand them." Kia asked.

"I'll translate, don't worry." He chuckled then breathed deeply. "I guess I'll go first, my fear is heights." He closed his eyes. "I hate being high up. I always feel like I'm going to pass out and fall. I remember going to this one skyscraper with my mom and I would not get off the elevator to look over the edge of the balcony." He blushed a little at this. "OK I'm done, Kia your next."

Kia nodded. "I'm afraid of drowning." She muttered.

"Drowning? Can't you swim?" Brandt asked.

Kia shook her head. "I was always too afraid to go into the water. I always thought Sharpedo's were in there all the time. Even in kiddy pools." She blushed the same way Grady did. "Silly huh?"

"No not really. Actually it means you're on the safe side a lot." Brandt told her giving her a smile which made her blush more.

"Well if you want to stop flirting now Brandt, it's your turn." Grady smirked.

Brandt glared at his friend then smiled and nodded. "Well, the thing I'm most afraid of is blood sucking Crobats. I know they're out there. Nobody's found them yet, but I just know they're there." He told everyone.

Ember cocked his head and almost laughed. He could see everyone else but Kia almost bust up laughing. He then turned to Nina who was next. Nina looked down and bit her bottom lip as her tail swished behind her. Striker lifted his paw and patted her arm. Nina smiled down at the charmeleon and heaved a sigh. "I'm always scared that when I'm flying, I'll fly right into a tornado or hurricane and my wings will get ripped off and I'll plummet to my death." She shuddered a little.

Grady translated it to Brandt and Kia as they waited. Kia gasped and hugged Nina. "Oh Nina, I wish I would of known that. Then I would be able to make sure we never flew anywhere near a storm." She told Nina as she soothed her charizard.

Striker looked up at Nina and then hugged her as well. "Striker it's your turn now. You have to tell us." Nina told him.

He gulped and mumbled softly. "What was that?" Grady asked.

Striker mumbled a little louder. "Striker we can't hear you." Flare commented.

Striker took a deep breath. "I hate being trapped underground. In Mt. Moon you guys didn't notice how hard I was breathing. And when we stepped out I felt better." He flushed as Nina looked down at him and he looked away from her.

As Grady explained what he said to Brandt and Kia, Brandt looked at his lizard pokemon. "Striker, you should know that we have to go underground two more times as we cross Kanto." He explained.

Striker grimaced a little and nodded slowly. "I'll stay in my poke ball during those times." He told Brandt. Grady translated and Brandt nodded.

"Okay buddy."

"Pidge it's your turn." Flare announced.

Pidge nodded. "Well, I'm always scared that I'll somehow just forget how to fly while I'm in the air. Like I'm so high up, that if I fell it would mean death. Whenever I fly, I'm scared that suddenly I'll lose control of my wings and plummet." She told them

Grady translated and then patted her head. "I'll always be there to catch you girl." He told her and she smiled at him and nuzzled her head against his hand.

Striker looked up at Sledge. "You scared of anything?" He asked.

Sledge just grunted and turned his head away. Brandt rolled his eyes as his Onix was not very social. Ember suddenly realized it was his turn as everyone's heads turned to him.

"Well, the thing I'm most afraid of is…well…not being able to protect my loved ones. I always want to be there to protect them and make sure their safe. If I was chained to something and wasn't able to move, then if someone brought each one of you in there and tortured and killed each of you, I would die." Ember told them as he made a silent promise that he would protect each of them with his life.

Flare and Snow both stared at him. Grady came over and patted Ember on the head. "It won't ever come to that boy. I swear to you." He promised.

Soon a small silence fell over the group. Brandt turned to Kia. "So how are those three eggs you had in pewter going?" He asked.

Kia jumped a little. "Ummm… their alright. Still waiting for them to hatch, which will be a while." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

Kia shook her head. "Sorry, I promised the parents I wouldn't tell."

"Alright, let's just drop the subject now." Grady said as soon as Kia started to get nervous.

Another silence soon fell over the group. Brandt looked over at Grady this time. "Hey Grady, remember when you told me that Flare had raped Ember?" He asked.

Ember and Flare both suddenly blushed bright red as Nina, Kia, and Snow all widened their eyes. Sledge looked away but still had his head turned to listen in. Pidge started to giggle with laughter. Striker did as well.

"She did what?" Kia asked blushing as well.

Grady and Brandt both started laugh. "Well, a ways back when I started my journey and caught up with Brandt, Flare ran to a river for some reason, and Ember ran after her. I didn't realize what happened until the next day. Then they started getting embarrassed by it so we dropped the subject…until now." He explained to her. He then glance down at Flare, "That's also when she became my bad girl." He chuckled.

Brandt stopped laughing again. "Well since you remember, I'm wondering, why didn't Flare have Ember's egg yet?"

Grady nodded with a quizzical look. "I'm wondering that too." He looked down at Ember and Flare. "You two have any idea?" He asked.

They both shrugged their shoulders. Kia then opened her mouth. "Maybe their DNA weren't compatible." She said.

Grady nodded. "Guess so. But they better not do it anymore. I need both of them for battles." He said glancing down at them.

They nodded and soon the subject was dropped. Brandt started to break some twigs in half. "Something wrong Brandt?" Kia asked.

Brandt looked at her and nodded. "The next gym is a water type, so far, only Flora will be able to fight for me. Striker and Sledge won't be able too." He told her. "I need another pokemon that's not weak against water."

Just as he finished that sentence some bushes rustled and Kia looked over at them. "Well, you're about to get your wish." She said as a yellow pokemon walked out of the bushes.

* * *

Well here it is, done. And I've got a surprise, if you can guess the pokemon that just walked out of those bushes, I will let you have a special prize. Just PM your answer and I will tell you if your right or wrong. One answer to each person. And please try to answer, makes it fun this way. If you do, you don't have to leave a comment.

Ember: *raises paw* I know it I know it!  
No you can't answer.  
Ember: *mumbles* jerk.  
Excuse me?  
Ember: Nothing.  
Better be.


	9. The new teammate

******Here it is everyone. Chapter 9, finally, sorry for the wait, just started school again and all, senior year, which is awesome. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone jumped as an Elekid walked out. "This one is mine!" Brandt said and jumped over Sledge's body and ran toward the Elekid.

It looked up as Brandt slid to a stop. "Elekid I challenge you to a pokemon battle right here right now!" He yelled.

The electric pokemon shot off a few sparks and got into a battle position. Brandt grinned and turned to the others. "Sledge get ov-" He started to say before Striker stepped forward. "Well, I guess you want to fight this battle Striker?" He asked.

Striker nodded and growled at the Elekid. Ember watched intently and then looked over to see Nina watching closely as well. He could see that she was hoping Striker will impress them.

"Okay Striker, quickly use slash on the Elekid!" Brandt ordered.

Striker ran at the yellow pokemon and slashed at it with his claws. The Elekid jumped back and used a thundershock on Striker. It hit Striker and he flinched as he was electrocuted.

"Striker shake it off then use a flamethrower on it!" Brandt yelled.

Striker opened his mouth and let loose a flamethrower which was the same size when Ember and him had trained their flamethrower attacks. The Elekid tried to dodge but was hit in the leg and got burned badly.

"Now quickly Striker, use another slash and finish this!" Brandt yelled. Striker raised his claws and ran towards the Elekid. Right before he hit it the Elekid quickly used a thunder wave which paralyzed Striker.

Striker grunted and gritted his teeth as he felt the electricity run through his body. He tried to continue his attack but couldn't move. "Striker, do you want to come back now?" Brandt asked.

Striker struggled and shook his head as he continued to try and finish the attack. They all watched in wonder as Striker took another step forward toward the Elekid. Even the electric pokemon was surprised by Striker's determination.

Soon Striker forced his attack forward and he struck the Elekid and it went flying against a tree. When it slid down it had fainted. "Pokeball go!" Brandt yelled and threw a pokeball.

The Elekid disappeared in a red light and the ball hit the ground. It rolled around and blinked for a few seconds before it finally dinged. Brandt walked over and picked the ball up. He smiled and turned to everyone. "Now I'm ready." He said. He then walked over to Striker who was still paralyzed. "Damn! I don't have any parlyz heals!" He cursed.

Grady opened his satchel and dug around. "Me neither! Kia you got any?" He asked.

Kia stuck her head in her bag and pulled it out shaking. "No, sorry, maybe there's some cheri berries around somewhere." She said.

Grady turned to his pokemon. "Guys go look for some cheri berries somewhere! Hurry, we need to help Striker!" He ordered.

They all nodded and ran off into the forest to look for them. Ember looked through dozens of bushes but only saw Oran berries and pecha berries. "Hmmm… where could some be?" He asked himself as he found another bush of Oran berries. Soon he saw the Cheri berries and ran to them. He grabbed as many as he could and ran back to camp. When he got there he saw Nin landing with her arms full of Cheri berries and give them to Grady. He ran up and dropped his down.

"Good boy." Grady commented and patted Ember's head. He turned around to Brandt and asked. "Can Striker open his mouth at all?"

Brandt shook his head. "No he can't. We'll need to mash the berries up and give them to him that way."

Kia brought over a bowl and a little wooden spoon. "Give the berries to me, I can mash them up, then you two pour it down his throat." She told them and took the berries Grady handed her.

Ember sat and watched them all get to work. Soon Grady turned to him and said. "Go find Flare, Pidge and Snow."

Ember nodded and ran off to look for the three females. He didn't have to search long before he found Pidge flying overhead. "Hey Pidge get back to camp! Grady's orders!" He yelled up to her. She nodded and flapped her wings and flew to camp. He continued on through the forest looking for that Vulpix and that Eevee.

He soon found them talking by the river. "Hey girls, time to go back to camp. Me and Nina got enough berries for Striker." He told them.

Flare looked up and nodded. Snow got up and walked over to Ember. Flare followed. He turned around and walked back down the path he had come.

He heard them start chatting again as they walked back to camp. "Hey Ember, do you have a mate?" He heard Snow ask.

He shook his head. "No I do not. And I don't want one yet." He told her. He heard Flare sigh and kept walking.

"Well, Flare told me about how you and her mated when you were an Eevee. Why didn't you become mates with her?" Snow asked.

"Because I don't love her the way I would for my mate. I only love her like a sister." He explained.

Snow nodded and looked over at Flare who had her head down. "Oh, that's why."

Flare nodded and they kept silent until they entered camp. Ember walked over to Grady who was getting lunch ready. He helped light the fire to cook the food. Flare and Snow walked over to Pidge and Nina and they all started to gossip.

Ember looked around and saw Striker lying down and Brandt and Kia sitting by him and talking. "He'll be alright, he's just going to need a good rest." He turned to Grady who was still mixing some spices up. Grady looked down at him and nodded.

"That's good. Did Nina look worried about him?" Ember asked as a smirk grew on his face.

Grady smiled. "You would not believe." He told him. "She was so close to him that Brandt and I had to push her away so Kia could pour those mashed berries down his throat. Though when he got unparalyzed she backed off and acted like she didn't care. He didn't notice anything and when he went to sleep she pointed at each of us and growled that we better not tell him." He laughed.

Ember laughed as well. That is funny. He already knew that Striker was almost in love with Nina. And he figured she felt the same way after she saw his flamethrower attack. If they didn't become mates in the future, then he was a crying Gyrados.

He looked around and soon saw a man walking down the path they had come. He turned and saw them and smiled. "Are any of you by any chance trainers?" He asked.

Grady and Brandt looked at each other and raised their hands. "We are sir." Grady said.

"Might either of you like to have a battle with me?" He asked taking out a poke ball.

Grady immediately stood up. "I would, I need some practice. Hey Snow, Flare, Pidge come over here!" He said.

The three female pokemon came over. "OK Snow, I want to battle with you right now." He said.

Snow walked up and walked past Ember and stood in front of the man. The other trainer pulled out a poke ball. "How about a best two out of three match?" The man asked. Grady nodded. "Alright, an Eevee, then I'll use a machop! GO!" He yelled and threw his poke ball.

In a burst of white light a muscle like pokemon appeared. Ember and Grady both exchanged looks with each other as did Pidge and Flare. They were all thinking the same thing. Snow was in trouble.

"Machop, use a low kick now!" The man ordered. Machop ran at Snow and swiped its foot under her.

"Snow dodge quickly then use tail whip!" Grady ordered.

Snow jumped out of the Machop's kick and wrapped her tail around its fist. She accidentally moved over and brought its fist right into its face. Ember almost snorted as he held back a laugh.

He looked up at who was holding a laugh back as well. "Or use your tail to smash its fist into its face." He forced out.

Ember looked over at Flare and Pidge and saw them giggling as well. He looked back at Snow who was smiling a little. "I guess that's one of your special moves isn't it?!" He yelled out.

Snow smiled and giggled. The man frowned. "Machop get back up and use mega punch!" The machop jumped up and ran at Snow with its fist raised.

"Snow use quick attack to dodge it and then tackle it!" Grady ordered.

Snow sped up fast and dodged the Machop and then tackled it. The machop skidded across the ground. "Machop, get up and use a mega kick on that Eevee!" The man ordered. Ember could hear the frustration in his voice.

Snow bunched up her muscles as she got ready to dodge again. "Snow, you know what to do girl!" Grady said.

When the Machop raised its leg toward her she dodged it, but the man was ready for that. "Machop body slam now!" he yelled. The machop quickly slammed against Snow and she yelped as she went flying.

"Snow quickly, get your balance back and use another quick attack!" Grady yelled.

Snow twisted her body around and landed on all fours. She quickly used her most powerful quick attack and tackled the Machop. When the fighting pokemon struggled to get back up, it then fell and fainted.

"Machop return!" the man said and the machop returned to its poke ball as the red beam hit it.

Grady cheered and picked up Snow. He then hugged her and cheered. "Good job girl!" He cheered.

The man dug around on his belt and pulled another poke ball out. "Go Pinsir!" He yelled and threw the ball. After the flash of white, a brown bug pokemon stood there with two grey teeth on top of its head.

"Snow, you watch this time, Flare go on girl!" Grady said. Flare nodded and walked out. This time she had an advantage.

"Flare use ember!" Grady yelled.

Flare opened her mouth and blew a blast of embers out and they hit the Pinsir doing big damage.

"Pinsir use harden!" The man yelled. The Pinsir put its arms in front of its body and its body started to get harder as its defense went up.

"Flare keep it up! Don't let it go!" Grady told her.

Flare nodded and kept her ember attack going. "Pinsir use dig now!" The man yelled. Pinsir uncrossed its arms and dived underground.

"Be careful Flare, that Steelix Ember fought used the same attack!" Grady cautioned.

Flare nodded and spread her paws apart. She could feel that pokemon tunneling underground somewhere under her. She waited at last moment and dodged to the side right as it burst out of the ground.

"Flare quickly, use ember now!" Grady yelled. Flare opened her mouth and let a flurry of embers go out and cover the bug pokemon. When the Pinsir hit the ground it fell and fainted.

"Yeah two in a row! Great job Flare!" He cheered as he hugged her.

The man returned his Pinsir. He then brought out a wallet and dug around and pulled some paper bills and coins out. He gave them to Grady then. "Good job young man, that Eevee of yours is very powerful. So is your Vulpix. Best of luck to you in your future gym battles." He said and walked away down the road.

Grady walked back over to the food and sat down by Brandt and Kia. "Whoo! That was a good battle!" He said.

Snow and Flare walked over and lay on either side of him. He patted and rubbed both of their heads between their heads. "Good girls. But next time, Ember and Pidge will fight."

Brandt nodded then lifted the lid of the pot and sniffed. "Mmm, smells good." He commented with a smile on his face.

Grady smiled then got some bowls and spoons out. He then ladled each bowl with the same amount of stew. "Help yourself. Dig in everybody!" He said and then everyone started eating.

Ember noticed that Striker was awake now and was sitting by Nina as he ate. He ate as well and couldn't wait for the next day for when he would get to battle a trainer.

**How was it? Tell me please. Also, shout out to Eeveeinheat for giving this idea since she won the last quiestion. Next one will be later on.  
****Ember: Oh gosh, I'****m a mommy.**

**Yep, and now we need to throw a shower for you.**

**Ember: Don't you dare.**


	10. Mommy?

**Finally the tenth chapter! Sorry for the delay again, *mutter mutter* Stupid facebook. Well here it is, enjoy. Or as the frech say, Amusez-vous!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

(The next day)

"So you're an Elekid?" Ember asked Shockwave, the new member of Brandt's team.

"Yeah dude, I'm an electric type." Shockwave said as his head nodded.

"Wow, what moves do you know?" Flare asked.

Shockwave put up his three nailed paw to count, "thundershock, thunderwave, quick attack and that's it." He said.

Snow smiled at him. "I thought Elekids could only be found in Johto?" She asked.

Shockwave looked down at her. "Well we've migrated over here; I bet you've all already seen a few Johto pokemon here in Kanto." He said.

Ember shook his head. "Not yet."

Ember then heard a whistle and turned around to see Grady waving them over. He ran up the hill with Snow, Flare and Pidge following. When they got there they saw a kid standing there next to him with a Magby and a Bellsprout. "This kid here wants to challenge us to a battle." He said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win!" the kid said as he took a step back.

Grady smirked at Pidge and Ember. "Fine, Pidge, go on out there!" He said and Pidge flew out in front of him.

"Bellsprout you go this! Beat that overgrown pillow!" The boy yelled.

Pidge turned her head around to Grady. "After this is over, can I pick him up and drop over a cliff?" She asked smiling.

Grady smiled and shook his head as he chuckled. "Maybe. If you win you can." He said.

"Yay!" Pidge cheered and turned back to the battle. The boy had a weird look on his face.

"You talk to your pokemon?" He asked.

Grady nodded. "Yep, I do. Their family." He told the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll win this anyway."

Grady took a small bow as he waved his arm out. "Be my guest, in fact, I'll let you have the first move." He said. Flare and Snow giggled as Ember smiled.

The boy glared at Grady as he heard the sarcasm in his voice but then shook it off. "Bellsprout use vine whip!" He yelled.

"Pidge dodge it and use gust!" Grady yelled.

Pidge dodged the grass types vine whip attack and flapped her wings hard at it. The Bellsprout felt itself go flying and it skidded across the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating!" The boy yelled. Grady frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh, no its not. It's a battle. And what do you mean by its cheating?" He asked.

"Your pokemon can fly! And it dodged my Bellsprout's attack!" He pouted.

"Deal with it! Pidge is a bird pokemon, of course she can fly!" He said. "Now hurry and call your next attack!" He told the boy.

The boy frowned but then did so. "Bellsprout use razor leaf!" He yelled.

His Bellsprout waved its leaf arms and threw four leafs toward Pidge. "Pidge dodge that then use aerial ace!" Grady said.

Pidge did as she was told and hit the grass pokemon with an aerial ace and it fainted. "Good job girl! Come back now." He told her and she came and landed on his shoulder where he patted her beak with his hand. "Ember, your turn." He said.

Ember stepped forward as the boy returned his Bellsprout and sent out his Magby. "I'm still going to win!" He growled.

Ember rolled his eyes and got into a battle stance and awaited Grady's command. "Ember use quick attack now!" Grady yelled.

Ember ran toward the Magby at a fast speed and tackled against it. The Magby went flying and landed on the ground hard. "Ember give it another quick attack!" Grady ordered.

Ember did the same thing and this time the Magby hit a tree. "Magby get up and use smokescreen!" The boy yelled.

The small fire pokemon jumped up and blew a cloud of black smoke at Ember making his vision go dark. "Ember, be careful, you know what to do now!" Grady said.

Ember nodded and closed his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard every small sound around him. He then steadied his paws and didn't move an inch. "Magby, now use scratch attack!" the boy yelled.

Ember heard this and got ready. He heard the Magby running at him and jumped straight up into the air and out of the cloud of smoke. He landed in front of Grady and they nodded to each other.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Grady said.

Ember smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, been busy. Got into this big black cloud a moment ago." He told him.

They both smiled at each other. Soon the cloud was starting to disappear and they could see the boy and his Magby now. "Magby use ember now!" The boy yelled.

"Ember stand there and take the attack!" Grady commented and folded his arms over his chest.

Ember sat down and soon felt the small embers hitting him. Instead of getting damaged he felt like his fire moves were getting more powerful. He also felt it as a nice pleasurable experience.

"Hey Flare, after this you should try it, it feels good." He said behind him.

"Maybe later." She said.

"Suit yourself. Grady, what should I do now?" He asked.

Grady smiled. "Well, have you got your fill of that attack now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good now." He said and stood up with the Magby still spitting embers at him.

"Well, Ember use flamethrower now!" Grady yelled.

Ember opened his mouth and let loose his huge flamethrower attack which covered the Magby. When he stopped the Magby was on the ground and fainted.

The boy returned his pokemon and glared at Grady. "You cheated again!" He pouted.

Grady sighed as did Ember. "No I didn't. Ember's a Flareon, so he has the flash fire effect. Whenever he gets hit by fire type moves, it makes his fire type moves get stronger. So it was your own fault for telling your Magby to use ember." Grady told him.

"But when you hit my Magby with his flamethrower, why didn't Magby get stronger?!"

"Because Magbys don't have the flash fire effect. You need to start learning more about pokemon."

At that moment a grown man walked over to the boy and took the poke balls. "How many times do I have to tell you young man, DO NOT PLAY WITH OUR POKEMON?" He told him. He then turned to Grady. "Did he make you battle him?" He asked.

Grady shook his head. "No, I needed someone to battle with anyway. I won anyway."

The man looked down at the young boy who Ember guessed was the man's son. "Well, good job. My son needed to learn that he's not ready to become a trainer yet." He then pulled a wallet out. "Now what do I owe you?" He asked.

Grady held up his hands. "No charge, just teach him more about pokemon. When that Bellsprout battle Pidge, my Pidgeotto, he said we cheated because she could fly and all. I explained that she was a bird pokemon and all."

"Well I still owe you something. Can I do anything to repay you for this?" The man asked.

Ember watched as Grady pondered for a moment. "Well, could you tell us how much farther Cerulean city is?"

The man pointed toward the east. "About a 2 hour walk from here that way."

"Thank you very much, well; we better get back to camp. Goodbye now." Grady said and turned with everyone else and left the man and his son.

As Ember walked beside Grady, he noticed Flare and Snow hanging back behind them as they walked. He wondered what they were chatting about as he turned his head back around as they walked back to camp. "So what types does the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym use?" He asked Grady.

"Misty uses water types; I've heard her Staryu is really strong. So I won't be using you or Flare against her. I've got to use Snow and Pidge. Hopefully that will be enough." He said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I bet they will do fine." Ember told his friend.

"I hope so; let's just get back to camp now." Grady said and walked to the camp site with his four pokemon following.

When they entered, Ember noticed Striker was talking to Nina who looked really bored. He chuckled and went over and lay under some shade. He watched as everyone started to do their own thing and noticed Flare and Snow walking over. He lifted his head as they sat close to him. "What is it girls?" He asked.

Flare smiled and sat close to him. "We just want to talk Ember." Snow sat beside her.

"Well, talk about what?" He asked.

"Well, have you ever thought of being a father?" Flare asked with a smile on her face.

Ember's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're pregnant!" He gasped.

Flare and Snow both laughed. "No! I'm not pregnant! I'm just asking if you would ever want to be one." Flare wheezed as she laughed harder.

Ember blushed a little. "Oh, well, I don't know yet. Yeah maybe, I think I'd want to be a father. I don't know if I would want to be one just yet though."

"I want to be a mother as soon as possible." Flare said winking at Ember.

"Well you better find a different male then because it will not be me." He told her.

Flare giggled and moved closer to him. "Come on, you know you liked it." She told him.

Ember scooted away from her and didn't say anything as he blushed. Snow giggled and stood up. "Come on Flare, Ember must be getting tired. Let's leave him alone."

Ember smiled at her. "Thank you Snow, that's very kind of you."

Flare nodded and stood up. "Alright, we'll get you when dinner is ready."

"Alright, thanks girls." Ember and closed his eyes as he relaxed. He just had his eyes closed for a few minutes before he felt something bump into his side. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his side and his eyes suddenly widened. Right by his side, was a yellow Pokémon egg. "Uhhh, guys?" He asked.

Grady had his back to Ember. "What is it Ember?" He asked without turning around.

"Why is there a egg right by me?" Ember asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see and saw the egg lying right by Ember. Ember looked down at the egg as everyone started to walk toward him.

"Where did that come from?" Pidge asked as she landed by Ember's side.

Ember shrugged and continued staring at the egg, and then he jumped when it started to twitch. Everyone inhaled deeply as the egg shuddered around and it started to crack.

Ember had never seen this happen before. He had never seen an egg hatch in front of him, and now here he was watching. As the egg made a thin crack along the middle, he leaned forward closer to it. Grady got down on his knees and peered closer at the egg. Everyone held their breath as they waited for it to hatch.

The egg finally cracked in half and a small yellow mouse like Pokémon rolled out. "It's a pichu." Kia said when she saw it. The pichu blinked a few times and then it looked around and saw Ember next to its egg shells.

"Mommy!" It yelled and then ran and hugged Ember. Everyone looked shocked and Flare's jaw dropped.

Ember looked down at the pichu and then at everyone else. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I guess I'm a mommy."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it all. Also, tell me, so far, who is your favorite character? Not the humans, the pokemon.


	11. Pichu's love Chocalate

******Here it is, finally. Didn't take that long for this one to be written. Just tell me how it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone watched as the small pichu rubbed its head on Ember's side. Grady started to laugh. "Well then, I guess I'm an uncle now. Ha-ha!" He then looked at Ember. "What might you name him?"

Ember looked down at the pichu who looked back at him with big brown eyes. "Would you like to be named Bolt?" He asked.

The small pichu thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes mommy." He said and lay by him.  
Grady reached his hand out to Bolt; Bolt looked at him with frightened eyes. Ember leaned down and pushed Bolt forward. "It's alright, he's a good friend, and he helps us a lot." Bolt slowly sniffed Grady hand and shut his eyes as Grady put his hand on his head. Ember smiled as he saw Bolt start to get happier as Grady rubbed his head.

Grady chuckled and went over to his bag. Bolt looked at Ember, "Where's he going mommy?" He asked.

"He must be going to get something for you." Ember explained. Grady soon came back with something dark in his hand. He held his hand out to Bolt.

"Want some chocolate?" He asked.

Bolt sniffed the candy and nibbled a little. He squeaked happily and started eating it faster. Grady and Ember both chuckled as Bolt got chocolate all over his face. Bolt looked up at Grady. "Got anymore?"

Grady shook his head. "Sorry, that was all the chocolate I had." Bolt's face drooped and Ember bumped his nose against Bolt's face. "Cheer up, I bet he'll get you more the next town we go in, right Grady?"

Grady nodded. "Of course, I'll get a big chunk of it, all for you Bolt, but right now, I'm going to need to catch you so nobody else can." Grady then pulled a poke ball from his belt and it expanded.

Bolt looked at Ember. "What does he mean, mommy?"

"He needs to put you inside that ball for a little bit, and then he'll let you out and be able to stay with us forever."

"Oh, okay. Will it hurt?" Grady shook his head and tapped the ball softly on Bolt's head and he disappeared in a red light. Grady then threw the ball and Bolt appeared again.

"There we go, now you can stay with us forever." Grady told him.

"Yay!" Bolt cheered and ran over to Ember and jumped on his back. Bolt then looked over at Flare and Snow. "Mommy, who are they?"

"That red one, is Flare, she's a vulpix. And the brown with the white mane is Snow. She's an eevee." Pidge then flapped down and Ember nodded to her. "And that's Pidge, she's a pidgeotto."

Bolt smiled and waved at them. "Their pretty mommy," Ember chuckled as all three of the girls blushed. Flare then walked over to Bolt.

"Thank you; you're a cutie pie too." She then tickled his cheek making him giggle. Bolt hid his face in Ember's mane to hide from Flare's tickling.

Ember looked over at Grady. "I think we should get going now, so we can get Bolt some more chocolate."

Grady nodded and started to pack stuff up but left their meal lying out. "After lunch, that way, we can eat something before we get moving." He said and gave everyone two sandwiches each. Bolt climbed off Ember's back to eat his own sandwiches. As everyone ate, Ember watched Bolt out of the corner of his eye just to make sure he was still there.

'I can't believe I'm a parent already. I know I should teach him that I'm a father and not a mother, but it's cute. I guess it's alright,' Ember thought to himself. He never would have thought he would become a parent so early.

Soon everyone was finished and they started down the road to cerulean city. Bolt rode on Ember's back as he held onto Ember's mane. Ember smiled over his shoulder at him.

"Having fun back there?"

"Yes mommy." Ember chuckled and kept walking as he tried to make it an easy ride for Bolt. Flare and Snow walked on either side of him as they kept tickling Bolt with their tails. Pidge flew overhead while sending a cool breeze down. Ember watched as the three humans walked ahead of them and Striker and Nina walked behind them with Striker still trying to show off to her.

"Are we there yet, Grady?" Flare asked.

Grady looked over his shoulder. "Almost."

As he turned his head back, Snow smiled. "Are we there yet?"

Grady raised his eyebrow. "I just told Snow that we're almost there." He turned his head back.

Pidge smiled and flew closer to him. "Now are we there?"

Grady looked up at her with a slightly agitated smile. "Not yet."

Pidge flew back and indicated that it was Ember's turn. Ember walked forward with Bolt giggling on his back. Grady turned straight around and pointed a finger straight at Ember's face. "Don't even think about it!" Bolt giggled as Ember smiled and walked back to the others.

All three of the girls were giggling at Ember. Bolt looked up at Pidge. "That's cool how you can fly." He told her.

Pidge blushed under the comment and smiled. "Would you like to get on my back and see the world from my eyes?" She asked.

Bolt looked at Ember. "Pwease mommy?"

Ember smiled. "Welllllll, I guess. Just be careful. And don't pull out Pidge's feathers."  
"Yay!" Bolt yipped and waited for Pidge to fly lower and jumped on her back. Pidge then took off over everyone and flew around with Bolt laughing in excitement.

Ember smiled up at him. Flare walked over and walked on Ember's left side as Snow walked on his right. "I see that you are ready to be a parent. Just never knew that you would be a mommy." She giggled.

Snow giggled as Ember looked over at her. "Oh quiet you two, he's pretty cute. And we might find his real mother and then he goes back to her. I'm not keeping him. I'm just trying to keep him happy for the time being." He then sped up his walking and started walking next to Striker and Nina and was able to catch the last bit of what he was telling her.

"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." He sighed. Ember bit his lip to keep from laughing as Nina pretended to ignore him. Ember decided to leave them alone and walk up to where Grady, Brandt and Kia were all talking about something. He went up and walked by Grady's side and looked at Kia and Brandt who were the ones talking the most.

"So you two want to become Pokémon masters?" Kia asked as she looked at both Grady and Brandt.

Brandt nodded. "I want to be the best, like there never was. And if Grady and I battle in the finals, then he is so going to lose."

Grady shook his head. "Brandt, I was never good at those games we played, that was why I always losed. But I did always beat you in chess."

Kia giggled as Brandt gave Grady an agitated look. "Chess is one of the stupidest games ever invented."

Grady rolled his eyes as Kia giggled again. Ember cocked his head. "What's chess?"  
Grady looked down at Ember. "I'll teach you another time. By the way, where's Bolt?" He asked.

Ember looked up as Pidge's shadow flew overhead with Bolt still laughing on her back. Grady laughed and pointed up at Bolt and Pidge which made Brandt and Kia laugh and wave up at them.

Ember smiled and felt warm in his heart as he watched Bolt having fun on Pidge's back.

Ember noticed Brandt look back at Kia. "So what do you want to be?"

Kia smiled. "I'm going to become a Pokémon breeder. My mom was one, same for my grandma. I'm going to keep the tradition going."

Ember didn't hear them talking as he continued to watch Bolt on Pidge's back and a warm feeling was growing more stronger inside him.

….

It had been a few hours since the gang started on their journey to cerulean city. Bolt had got off Pidge earlier and was now sleeping on top of Ember's back with Ember's tail acting as a blanket and his mane a pillow. The sun was setting as the day started to end. Flare and Snow were walking by him again and Pidge was roosting on Grady's back pack.

In the distance, Ember could see some human homes so he knew that they were getting closer and closer to cerulean city. Grady walked back toward them. "Hey Ember, is Bolt getting heavy for you? I could carry him."

Ember shook his head. "No its fine. I think he really likes it on my back. But will we get to a place to sleep tonight? I'm getting tired."

Grady nodded. "Yeah we'll get to a Pokémon center where we can sleep on some soft beds and couches. And have a good hot meal, and baths. And yes everyone is getting one. I talked to Kia and she said she was going to help clean all the girls up."

"Alright, that's fine. Let's just get there soon." Ember told him. Flare and Snow both nodded slowly. Grady nodded and went back over to Kia and Brandt and told them to speed it up.

….

Soon, they all approached the Pokémon center just as the sun had set and the moon had risen. Ember's feet were dragging across the floor to the room Grady had rented between Brandt and Kia's rooms.

They had just finished dinner and had bathed. Ember slowly got up on the couch and Bolt snuggled against him. Flare smiled and curled up on one of the cushions. Pidge flew over and landed on the headboard and put her head under her wing. Grady groaned and fell face first into the pillow and was soon asleep.

Snow hopped up on the couch and looked at Bolt. "Can I sleep next to you Bolt?"

Bolt looked at her and nodded before falling asleep again Ember's mane. Ember watched Snow lay by Bolt and then wished her and Flare a goodnight before falling asleep himself.

-Later that night-

Ember woke up to see moonlight shining in through the window. He opened his eyes and saw Snow staring out the window. He looked at her as the moonlight shined on her fur and he felt his stomach flutter. He shook his head and looked at her again. Snow turned her head and saw Ember staring at her.

"What is it Ember?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just wondering what you're doing up so late." He told her.

Snow got down from the window frame and walked back over. "I just wanted to see the moon, it's full right now."

Ember watched as Snow curled back up next to Bolt and Bolt snuggled close to her. The feeling in his stomach was still there as he lay his head back down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**How was it? And yes, Ember is starting to get feelings for Snow. Sorry for all those EmberXFlare fans.**


	12. A trip to the canyon

******Hey sorry for the late chapter, I've just been busy. Now I'm not mentioning any names, *Cough cough* School *Cough cough* but now here is chapter 12. now I just have to make sure I get no bad remarks.**

******Flare: Oh don't worry, we've already told you everything slowpoke. **

**I hate you Flare...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ember yelped as he felt an electric shock hit him. He got up and looked around for the source and saw a little black tail hiding behind Snow who was awake and nodding behind her. Ember slowly snuck up beside her as he watched Bolt's tail wiggle. He saw Bolt peek out from behind her and then grabbed him and tickled Bolt.

Bolt laughed loudly as he was tickled. "No! Mommy stop that tickles!" He giggled loudly and wiggled around on the couch as Ember tickled him and Snow watched with a smile.

Ember kept tickling Bolt until he felt something soft hit him and he looked up. Grady was looking at him with a mixture of anger and tiredness in his eyes. He had just thrown a pillow at him. "Please keep quiet. I'm trying to sleep." He growled.

Ember smiled. "Sorry Grady." He got off Bolt who scampered back to Snow and hid behind her. Snow smiled and laid her fluffy tail over the giggling Pichu.

Grady slowly got up as he rubbed his head which made most of his hair stand up. "I hate mornings." He then began to do some stretches.

Ember jumped off the couch and did his own stretches. He felt something small and heavy land on his back and looked over his shoulder to see Bolt on his back. "What are we going to do today mommy?"

"I don't know yet Bolt. Depends on if Grady has the gym planned today or not," Ember looked up at Grady who finished stretching and began making breakfast for everyone.

"Actually Brandt and I are going to wait a little longer. He wants to go out to the canyon and take a look around." He said as he set down four bowls of Pokémon food.

Bolt ran over and started eating small pieces from one bowl as Ember walked over and ate beside him. Soon after everyone ate and Grady had took a shower there was a knock at the door. Grady opened it to reveal Brandt standing there. "Hey man, you ready to go?"

Grady nodded and Pidge flew over and landed on his shoulder as Bolt climbed up on Ember's back. Snow and Flare walked out together and Ember followed them as Grady closed and locked the door behind him.

As Ember walked out with everyone he noticed that Striker was outside with Nina and Kia. Sledge and Flora must have been inside their poke balls. Kia was sitting by the fountain watching Striker fail at trying to flirt with Nina. When Kia saw them walking out of the hotel she stood up and walked over.

"We're all ready to go then?" She asked. Brandt and Grady both nodded and started out toward the east of the city. Ember walked back beside Flare and Snow. Bolt keep burying his face into Ember's mane as Flare and Snow kept tickling him with their tails.

Snow smiled at Ember as she rubbed her tail under Bolt's tiny arms. Bolt giggled and tried to bury himself more. Ember laughed at him and smiled back at Snow. "Alright girls lets let him breathe." Flare made a pouting face as Snow giggled.

"Oh fine, spoilsport." Flare said and bumped her butt against his side. Ember chuckled and bumped her back.

Bolt giggled and then climbed onto Snow's back. "I wanna ride here now."

Snow smiled. "That's fine with me." She then wrapped her fluffy tail around him to keep him warm. Ember nodded and looked around as the terrain started to get rougher and rockier. He started noticing more rock type and ground type Pokémon around. Grady and Brandt were chatting along with Kia while Striker was still trying to win Nina over. Flare and Snow were chatting and giggling together. Ember decided that this was the perfect time for him to be alone with his thoughts.

His eyes flicked back over to Snow. 'She is cute and very sweet. Could she and I be together?' he asked himself silently. Snow was playing with Bolt who was giggling and trying to evade the tickling of her tail.

Ember decided to walk up with Grady and the other two humans and see what they were doing. As he walked up he noticed Pidge wasn't on his shoulder like usual. "Hey Grady where is Pidge at?" He asked his trainer.

Grady looked down at his friend. "She's scouting ahead to make sure we won't fall into any holes or to make sure no really strong Pokémon are around."

"Oh okay. I'm just starting to get really bored." Ember told him.

Grady smiled and patted the fire fox's head. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Ember shrugged and then heard a rumbling sound and looked around.

"What in Arceus's name is that sound?" He asked.

The humans all looked around. "Must be a rock slide, there will be a lot of those here." Brandt said.

"Are we in any danger?" Snow asked as her and Flare walked up with Bolt on Snow's back.

Grady shook his head. "As long as we keep an eye out for each other we'll be fine." Snow still didn't feel comfortable and walked a little closer to Ember. Ember didn't mind at all. He just made sure he didn't show his happiness.

Flare noticed Snow doing this and felt a little jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach. She walked forward and snuggled close to Ember's other side making it hard for him to walk. As Ember was about to say something he saw a shape in the distance and realized they were getting close to a canyon wall with a railing around the edge. Pidge was perched on the railing with her eyes scanning the area. When they arrived she flew over and landed on Grady's shoulder letting him stroke her feathers. "Good girl Pidge."

Ember peeked over the edge and saw a very low valley beneath him. "Wow, we're high up." Flare and Snow peeked over the edge as well and both nodded.

Grady looked over and shivered a little. "Y-yeah, Lets not walk close to the edge."

Flare grinned evilly. "Oh why not, are you scared?" She giggled. Grady gave Flare a dark look which didn't faze her at all.

Snow smiled and shook her head. "Flare be nice to Grady." Grady lightened up a little.

"Thank you Snow." He began.

"It's not his fault that we're so high up were the slightest breeze can throw him off and over the edge to where he plummets to his death with a splat!" She laughed. Flare joined her and soon they were rolling on the ground laughing as Bolt giggled as well. Ember smiled and chuckled a little.

Grady growled a low sound. "I've got the baddest luck by catching you two." He then walked over to a bench and sat down looking tired.

Flare and Snow stopped laughing and lowered their heads. They walked over and jumped in his lap pushing their heads under his hands. "We're sorry Grady; we were just trying to be funny." Snow said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Flare added. Grady rubbed their backs.

"Its fine girls just don't do that again. I really hate heights." He rubbed both their backs.

Ember turned back to look at the canyon. Bolt walked over and peeked over the edge as he hung onto a pole. Ember pulled Bolt back. "Careful Bolt, it's dangerous if you do that."

"Sorry momma, I was just looking." Bolt said. He backed up and stood next to Ember as they looked out over the canyon.

Ember patted Bolt's head. "It's alright but this ledge could give out at anytime." Bolt widened his eyes and then hugged Ember close.

"You won't let me fall will you momma?" Bolt looked at Ember.

Ember smiled. "No I won't let you fall." Suddenly a rock blasted against their side of the canyon startling everyone. Ember looked across and saw a big round rock Pokémon battling with another one.

"Grady what are those things!?" Ember shouted behind him.

"That's a graveler on the right and a Golem on the left! One must have entered the other's territory!" He heard behind him. Ember ducked as a boulder shattered and debris flew around them.

"I'm scared mommy!" Bolt yelled and buried his face into Embers neck. Ember grabbed Bolt by the scruff of his neck and ran to a nearby bench and pushed him under it.

"Stay here. You'll be safe. I'm gonna go help the others." Ember then ran back and did the same with Snow and Flare. As he turned he saw Kia and Nina running behind Striker, Brandt and Grady. A huge boulder flew up high in the air. Nina was fast enough to pull Kia back as the boulder smashed into the ground and it began crumbling under them.

"Kia! Nina!" He called out. Grady and Brandt turned just in time to see the cliff break apart and Kia and Nina fall into the canyon below.

"No!" Brandt yelled and ran toward where they fell with Striker hot on his heels.

Grady grabbed Brandt's arm before he could jump after them. But neither he nor Ember were fast enough to catch Striker as he dived down to them. Ember looked over the edge and watched as Striker straightened his body out to speed faster toward Kia and Nina.

"What was Striker thinking?! Even if he gets to them he can't lift them out! He has no wings and Nina is too scared to think of flying!" Brandt yelled.

Ember was just as confused as Brandt. He then widened his eyes and everyone gasped as they saw Striker be enveloped by a bright white light. Ember watched as Striker's body grew larger than before and then two shapes fold out of his back as he grew his wings that were as wide as the canyon walls. Ember then winced as heard Striker roar so loudly that made the two rock pokemon stop their fight and retreat in fear. He then watched as Striker grabbed Nina who still had Kia in her arms and flew them both out of the gorge. He then ran over to where Striker landed a safe distance away. Brandt ran faster then everyone as Striker released Nina and Kia. He passed them and tackled Striker in a hug that made the huge pokemon step back a little.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Brandt yelled at his pokemon. Striker grinned and shrugged. Brandt then let him go as he turned to Kia and Nina. "Kia are you alright?" he asked in a soft and caring voice.

Kia smiled and nodded. "Yes Brandt, I am." She then walked up to Striker. "And thank you so much Striker. Me and Nina both owe you our lives." She said and then kissed his cheek softly making him blush deeply.

Nina walked close up to Striker as well. "Thank you Striker, and I just want to tell you….I love you." She said and then kissed him deeply as Kia jumped away so as to not get trapped between the two charizards. They all watched Nina kissed Striker deeply as he returned her passionate kiss with his own.

Ember then saw something that got his attention. "Hey Grady, is something wrong with Nina's right wing?" he asked and pointed at the oddly bent wing.

Grady looked and then gasped. "Oh shoot, hey Kia, I think Nina's wing is broken."

Nina heard this and pulled out of the kiss as she looked at her wing and slowly let it out and then gasped in pain.

"Careful Nina, we don't want you to damage that wing of yours more." Kia told her and slowly rubbed her back.

"It's gonna take a while for us to get her to a hospital to get that wing fixed." As he looked at the wing closely.

Ember thought for a moment. "Why don't you get Pidge to go look for a house where we can set her down and put a cast on Nina's wing?" Grady thought for a moment and nodded.

"Pidge come here girl!" Grady called and Pidge flew down and landed on his head. Grady looked up at her. "Can you go look for a house that we could use to help Nina?"

Pidge nodded. "Sure Grady, I'll be back as fast as possible." She then took off to go search for a house.

Ember watched her and then felt a small furry body jump on him. "Mommy you're alright!" Bolt cheered as he hugged Ember.

Ember chuckled and nodded. "Yes Bolt I'm fine." Snow and Flare walked up and both nuzzled Ember.

"All of us were worried about you Ember." Flare told him. Snow nodded. "Yeah, we're glad you're safe now."

Ember smiled at the attention he was getting. "Thanks girls. But there was no reason for you to worry about me."

Both girls giggled. Soon Pidge came back and landed on Grady's head again. "There is a small cottage about two miles west. We passed it on our way here but it's behind a big rock face. That's why we didn't see it."

"Alright thanks Pidge. Let's go everyone." Grady said. He then led everyone as Striker leaned down and let Nina on his back and carried her.

Ember walked back beside him and as he locked eyes with Striker he slowly blinked and Striker grinned and winked back. As they all walked it was silent except Nina's hissing pain sounds as her wing unfolded. Soon they reached the place Pidge had said.

* * *

**So was it good my fans? Please give it a review. **

**Flare: Striker evolved? Thats awesome. When do I get to evolve?**

**When I feel like it and you start being nice to me.**


End file.
